


The ugly side of the coin

by Shadow_Phoenix



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dark Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, F/M, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Phoenix/pseuds/Shadow_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she remembered the cold eyes of the boy who had enough. The constant degradation and rejection had forced the ugly side of the coin to surface. Hiccstrid Warnings for violence and lemons</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So first story, I’m just going to say characters will divert from their original personalities. I know this is another Hiccup leaves Berk .etc. but I felt like giving my own twist to it, in case you’re wondering this is Hiccstrid. Again I’ve had my fair share of rude people, please If you don’t have anything decent to say don’t bother. Sorry to start off to a bit of a grim note but I hope you guys enjoy anyway :D. this is also on fanfiction under the name ShadedZircon.

**So first story, I’m just going to say characters will divert from their original personalities. I know this is another Hiccup leaves Berk .etc. but I felt like giving my own twist to it, in case you’re wondering this is Hiccstrid. Again I’ve had my fair share of rude people, please if you don’t have anything decent to say don’t bother. Sorry to start off to a bit of a grim note but I hope you guys enjoy anyway :D.**

Astrid ran hard and fast through the village, her eyes wild with desperation. Blood ran down the side of her face and her lungs were full of smoke. If she wasn't putting out house fires she was beating away dragons with wild waves of her axe. The raids had gotten a lot worse since he had left. A shudder ran down her spine when she remembered the cold eyes of the boy who had enough. The constant degradation and rejection had forced the ugly side of the coin to surface. Astrid leapt to the side narrowly avoiding the deadly Nadder's spikes, swinging her axe around she embedded the weapon in its neck a shrill squawk left the Nadder before it dropped to the floor dead. Her face was grim as the blood splattered across the ground. Yanking the axe out she ran towards Tuffnut who was swiftly filling buckets of water to aid in quenching the fires. Grabbing a bucket she headed to the nearest house and threw the water, but it did little to stop the flames.  
"Astrid!" Gobber shouted, at his warning tone she threw herself to the ground narrowly avoiding a Monstrous Nightmare’s claws. She lifted her head, her eyes catching onto the chief of the tribe who had become much more set in his hatred of dragons since his son had disappeared. He roared bitterly slicing his axe through the dragons with rapid succession. Astrid cried out in shock when she was pinned to the ground by a Zippleback the large claws digging into her. She struggled to move panic slowly beginning to set in. The dragon leaned down its mouths shaping into a grin; she closed her eyes her body shaking at the prospect of death. All of a sudden the weight was thrown of her, Astrid leapt to her feet turning to face her chief.   
"Thank you" she whispered her voice hoarse. He merely nodded before turning to watch the dragons leave as dawn shattered the night sky. Astrid strapped her axe onto her back and groaned when she saw the number of ruined houses; this was going to be a very long day.  
\---  
The hammer crashing down onto the wooden rooftops was a pleasant rhythm to Astrid's exhausted mind. Her Lithe body moved with speed and agility to finish the job quickly. Yet again she found her mind wandering to him, the anger in his eyes when he held Snotlout by the hair and pressed the dagger hard against his throat. The bitter laugh that left his lips was still ingrained into her memory. Snotlout was still obnoxious as ever, but she never missed the way he flinched when his father ruffled his hair or swung an arm around his shoulders brushing his neck. The chief had taken the disappearance even harder, he had become cold, his thoughts controlled by his blade. Berk was a complete and utter mess; they couldn't keep up with the dragon raids. Everyone was beginning to crumble under the pressure; even Gobber looked like he'd seen better days, what with the high demand in weaponry. A throbbing pain rushed Astrid out of her musings; she had unwittingly brought the hammer down on her hand. Cursing she slid off the roof and threw the hammer to the side. She was getting fed up; even a Viking could only take so much.  
"Hey babe" a familiar voice echoed.  
"Go away snot!" Astrid hissed.  
"Hey calm down" he said putting his hands up in surrender "the chief is looking for you."  
"Why?" She asked curiously.  
"No idea, but you'd better hurry, I'll finish the roof for you" he said nervously. Astrid nodded muttering a quick thank you before making her way to the mead hall. She heaved the heavy doors open, at once the noise died down and all heads snapped to her. She stood straight and marched up to the chief ignoring the stares she was receiving.  
"Astrid" he began "I will soon be heading out for Helheim’s gate, you are our best warrior and in my absence I put you in charge of protecting the village" Astrid looked at her chief slack jawed her hands trembling slightly.  
"I'd be honoured" she said her eyes glittering with pride. The chief nodded sending her a small smile before ordering his party to the docks. The mead hall was empty except for the twins and Fishlegs who was as usual buried in the book of dragons. She plopped down in the bench opposite him her finger picking gingerly at the chicken leg on her plate.  
"You miss him don't you?" Fishlegs said quietly looking at her, Astrid’s throat tightened and she nodded. "I'm sure he's okay, hiccup was nothing if not resourceful" he said closing the book.  
"I just can't stop thinking about that day" she muttered.  
"It shocked all of us" Fishlegs nodded "though it shouldn't have, considering all the stress he went through here."  
"What do you mean?" Astrid asked curiously.  
"What surprises me is that he didn't snap sooner, if it were any of us we would've lost our patience a long time ago" Fishlegs said bitterly. Astrid groaned pressing her fingers into her temples; she let out a louder groan when shouts of an oncoming raid echoed through the whole village.  
"Why so soon?" She shouted while ordering everyone to battle stations.  
"I don't know, but we're not ready!" Fishlegs replied hastily drawing his hammer. A familiar whistling cut through the air  
"Nightfury!" Someone screamed "get down!" The blasts from the Nightfury were not aimed at the houses but the mead hall. Holes were torn through the wood and the building creaked dangerously. Astrid let out a war cry and threw her axe at the Nightfury, the weapon spun through the air and deflected off one of its wings. The dragon roared out in anger firing a purple blast at her, Astrid lifted up her shield and winced in pain when the strength of the blast nearly dislocated her arm. She pulled the Bolas from her belt, narrowly dodging another blast she threw it up successfully tangling the Nightfury’s wings. The dragon fell to the ground and something rolled off its back leaping to its feet. Astrid lunged at the Male rider and swung a punch at his face, he staggered back before drawing his own blade. He brought the flaming blade down onto Astrid’s shoulder slicing through her shoulder pads and into the soft flesh. She staggered attempting to stay on her feet, the last thing she saw was the hilt of his sword coming towards her.  
  



	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter :D Enjoy!

 

**Next chapter :D, just wanted to say a quick thank you for all the faves and follows, and thanks a lot for the reviews they made my day** **J** **.**

The pain made itself known as soon as she opened her eyes. Astrid sucked in a harsh breath when the throbbing in her shoulder intensified. Her body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and her fringe was glued to her brow. She sat up wincing, her top had been removed and she silently thanked Thor that whoever had undressed her had the decency to keep her breast bindings on. Blood was seeping through the bandage on her shoulder making her feel even grimier than she already was. A low growl caused her to jump in shock; the Nightfury was currently assuming a defensive stance where she lay. She moved to grab the water jug while her eyes were glued to the growling dragon.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you” A low voice came from behind the Nightfury.

“And why not?” she hissed her grip tightening on the handle.

“Because he’ll kill you” the male said settling himself on a small sanded out rock. Astrid huffed angrily and settled the jug into her lap gripping it tightly “besides in your current situation you wouldn’t hurt a fly.” She growled angrily and moved to lunge at him but her legs were tangled in the bed sheets and she ended up toppling over. A cold laugh tore from him “you haven’t changed” he snickered looking down at her.

“Do I know you?” she spat struggling to right herself.

“Wow I’m heartbroken” he mocked before reaching up and removing his helmet. Messy Auburn hair was revealed matched with Forest green eyes. She looked at him frozen on the spot, her breathing became rapid.

“Hiccup?” she gasped the jug fell from her hands and spilled over the sheets. He cocked an eyebrow at her resting his knuckles under his chin. He watched her mouth open and close like a fish.

“Now look what you’ve done” he chided getting up and taking the jug from her, he reached to help her up.

“Don’t touch me!” she snapped at him, the change was instantaneous. He gripped her jaw tightly and forced her to look at him.

“I don’t think you fully appreciate the situation you’re in” he snarled his voice lowering. “You’re injured and have no possible way of defending yourself.”

“What’s your point?” she said haughtily, flinching slightly when a feral smirk split his face.

“You were never one of the stupid ones Astrid, you know how to survive” he said simply jerking her face to the side and stepping back. He tossed her a small bundle of clothes. “Change or you’ll freeze” he turned around giving her a small amount of privacy. He let out a frustrated growl when he felt the bundle smack him in the back of the head “change or I’ll do it for you” he said glaring at her.

“You wouldn’t” she said confidently matching his stare. He sighed and approached her straightening out the tunic in his hands.

“I’ve seen a lot worse than a naked woman” he said calmly before forcing her to lift her arms. Ignoring her small yelp of pain he pulled the tunic down. He then flattened out a pair of leggings and gave her a knowing stare. She blushed brightly and snatched the article of clothing from his hands. She removed her leggings while keeping her skirt on, once the new pair had been put on she removed the damp cloth.

“Happy now?” she grumbled.

“Yes, very” he said ignoring her sarcasm.

“Can you tell that” she said pointing to the Nightfury “to stop growling at me!”

“His name is toothless” Hiccup snarled.

“You named a dragon?” she laughed loudly. He turned to her his eyes dark with a cold rage.

“Is that so unbelievable?”

“They’re monsters!” she yelled her hair standing on end at his expression.

“Not so different from you then” he said storming away from her motioning toothless to follow.

Astrid clenched her fists in anger and stood ignoring the sharp jab of pain. She made her way to the entrance of the small cave and exited out into a cove. The top was sealed over by rocks and trees but still open enough to allow sunlight through. There was a small hot spring along the corner of the cove she looked at it longingly but pulled away and tried to find an exit. She huffed out and leant against the wall trying to catch her breath. Her skin was sticky with sweat and she shivered slightly, her head beginning to spin. A soft whimper left her and she curled up into herself trying to block out the ringing in her ears. She felt her head being tilted up and a cup pressed to her chapped lips, the water slid down her throat soothing the dryness. When her vision focused she saw Hiccup leaning down with an irritated look on his face.

“Why did you leave?” she whispered her eyes watering and delirium began to set in from the high fever.

“You’re really asking me that question?” he said his voice rough, curling his arms underneath her he lifted her up “there is no point in searching for an exit, there’s only one and it can only be reached by flight.” She curled against him the warmth from his body drawing her in, he snorted when she hummed slightly. He climbed back up to the small cave and set her down; he threw some wood into the makeshift fire pit “light it up bud.” Toothless sat up and spat a small ball of fire before warbling happily and munching on the pile of fish in front of him. Astrid lay back down on the bed and watched him move about.

“Why didn’t you kill me?” she asked.

“I didn’t feel like it, that’s not to say I won’t change my mind” he shrugged. His fingers began tugging on one of the small braids behind his ear.

“You’re impossible” she yelled out but her voice died quickly when she felt the dagger pressed hard into her neck. She looked at him her eyes wide with fear, Hiccup’s lip had curled into a snarl and his eyes where cold. He pressed the dagger harder drawing a small amount of blood.

“You know what? Killing you is sounding much more exciting” he laughed. Hiccup’s voice had lowered into a husk one that sent a frighteningly pleasant thrill down Astrid’s spine. Her face was flushed red and she tried to pull away. He huffed in annoyance and pressed his hand against her forehead, he hummed “your fever’s back.” For the first time in her life Astrid was extremely happy that she was wounded. He pulled away and slapped a damp cloth on her forehead, twisting the dagger in his hand he raised it up to his mouth and ran his tongue along the bloodied edge. “Don’t push me Astrid, you won’t like the result” he said calmly before leaning against Toothless and closing his eyes. Astrid looked at him closely; his jaw had become more prominent with faint stubble gracing his skin. He had gotten a lot taller and broader, not like his father but she could tell his body was built for speed. She felt a small pang in her chest when she remembered the bumbling boy that had worked at the forge, the one that cutely stuttered whenever he saw her. Astrid bit her lip trying to stop her eyes from watering. The fever had made her more emotionally sensitive, she felt as though the slightest event would set her off. A small part of her wanted to push him just to see if he would follow through but her brain quickly squashed that thought to rest. It had been more than five years and she knew nothing about him. She sat on the edge of the bed and stood a strange apprehension overcame her. The only chance she had now was to wait until her wounds had healed enough then she could formulate an escape plan. She grumbled in frustration the one thing she hated most in the world was relying on others and that’s exactly what she was being forced to do.


	3. chapter 3

**Another chapter down, another thank you for the reviews, follows, and faves. It’s a nice feeling to have others enjoy my writing :D.**

It had been about a week since Astrid arrived at the cove, the bandages on her shoulder had been removed and the wound was turning into a lighter shade of pink. She had only seen Hiccup a few times during her stay; he came by every now and then to drop off a supply of food. Every time she met his eyes she could see the constant rage that cycled in his mind, the rage that was directed at her and all of Berk. She stood stretching her arms and adjusted the studs on her skirt, she had also fashioned a knife out of a shard of scrap metal that had fallen off of Toothless when he had landed a few days ago, luckily hiccup had not noticed. She slid down from the entrance of the cave and moved quickly across the grass. She had spotted the hole on the top of the cove and the thick vines she could use to climb up. Placing the dagger between her teeth, she tested her weight on the vines before happily climbing up ignoring the ache in her shoulder. She climbed with determination barely flinching whenever her foot would slip. The small rocks dropping to the floor echoed like thunder causing a few Stalactites to fall. She growled and pulled herself up gripping the vines she began to swing, rapidly approaching the exit. Astrid reached up and gripped the edge tightly her bloody fingers slipping only slightly, pushing herself up she scrambled onto the roof of the cove.

“Ah shit” she grumbled “you have got to be joking.” The cove was on a small island in the middle of nowhere surrounded by an iced over sea and harsh winds, which meant no ship would be able to approach for miles or they risked crashing into the rocks. She plopped down on a moss covered log pinching the bridge of her nose; there was no hope for a rescue party. Building a raft had crossed her mind but the idea was quickly squashed when she remembered the Nightfury and his insane rider. The sound of wings flapping ignited the rage that was slowly simmering beneath the surface. She turned to look at him as he dismounted and pulled the helmet off resting it on his waist.

“Couldn’t leave?” Hiccup said grinning at her. That was the end of her tether; Astrid screamed and lunged at him fully intent on drowning him in her wrath. Kicking his feet out from under him she straddled his waist and brought her fist down her knuckles cracking against his jaw. She grabbed the fallen dagger and tried to bring it down, his hands wrapped around her wrists and pushed back. She roared out enraged everything that had happened in the past few days catching up with her, including the helplessness she felt.

“I…AM…NOT…USELESS” she shouted. Hiccup snorted and kicked her legs outwards causing her to drop on top of him. He flipped over and pushed her face against the ground. The hand that held the dagger was twisted behind her back the point digging in.

“Hurts doesn’t it? To feel so defenceless, like you’re not worth anything” Hiccup said softly. His hot breath ran across the tip of her ear. She struggled violently the fingers of her free hand digging into the hard soil.

“Get off of me!” Astrid shouted twisting underneath him.

“Why the fuck should I?” he snarled “so you can lunge at me with a dagger that’s worth less than shit!” Hiccup’s grip tightened on her wrist and his body pushed down harder on her. She could feel the buckles of his armour digging into her back and bruising her skin.

“Why are you keeping me here? WHAT GOOD AM I TO YOU?” she tried to kick him hard but he shifted his legs and twisted them through her own.

“Call it a small experiment” he said resting the knuckles of his free hand under his chin.

“For what?” Astrid hissed.

“Well now that would be telling wouldn’t it?”

“So all the threats of death were empty?” she asked turning her head slightly.

“Oh no those are very real” he said. A malignant smile spread across his face; he unsheathed his own dagger and brought the blade across her cheek gently tracing her face.

“What happened to you?” she whispered. He pushed his face into her neck trying to control his breathing. A strange whine left her lips when he bit down hard on her neck, her back arched against him her body shuddering. He released her and stood up; she let out a stuttering breath before standing and brushing herself off.

“Nothing happened to me” he said bitterly “not a damn thing.”

“But you weren’t like this before!” she exclaimed.

“No but I was tailored” he said flipping the dagger in his hand before sheathing it.

“You’re so petty Hiccup! Blaming everyone for your actions!” she snarled. He turned abruptly, grabbing her by the neck he slammed her hard into a wall, his fingers tightening. Astrid wheezed fighting for air her nails scratching hard at his leather vambraces.

“No I was stupid in not leaving sooner then I wouldn’t have had to deal with all that shit” Hiccup spat angrily.

“Then why did you come back?” she rasped.

He smirked down at her and leaned in close “so I can make every last one of you pay” he said laughing loudly. Hiccup released her neck and picked her up flinging her over his shoulder, before mounting Toothless and flying back down into the cove. He unceremoniously dumped her back on the ground “do me a favour sweetheart and stay put” he said. He watched her with mild amusement as she coughed and rubbed her fingers against her battered throat.

“You arsehole” she hissed her icy blue eyes narrowing, he simply shrugged at her.

“I’ve been called worse” Hiccup said pulling off his shirt and heading to the hot spring. He turned his back to her revealing a tribal tattoo of a Nightfury on his back, the wings reached across his shoulders and leaked onto his chest, the tail twisted across his back and stopped just above his waist. She stared at it admiring the sharp lines that accented the shape of the Nightfury; he reached down and began to unbuckle his trousers.

“What are you doing!” she stammered blushing furiously; she folded her arms and raised an eyebrow at him.

“Taking a bath” He said not bothering to turn towards her “you’re welcome to join me.” Astrid let out a frustrated noise at his words and threw her hands up exasperated before turning around and sitting. “Not running to the cave?” he asked removing his trousers and settling into the warm water. He briefly put his head under before running his hands through his hair and undoing the braids.

“whether I like it or not you’re the only company I have, so instead of dying from boredom on my own I might as well stick around” she grumbled. She busied herself with piling small pebbles and yanking at a few strands of grass and twisting them between her fingers.

“Aw that’s a shame, I liked your rebellious nature” he laughed. It was not genuine but was cold and chilled Astrid to the bone. A rustle of clothing pulled her out of her thoughts she turned to glare at him while her fixed his belt.

“I can always burn the cove down” she snapped.

“You could” he agreed. “But you have nowhere else to go, and if you do I’ll just tie you down.”

“Do you have an answer for everything?”

He was about to reply when a Terrible Terror smacked into his face, he detached the reptile and carefully removed the roll of parchment tied to its leg. Hiccups face went from mocking to a dark storm as he read what was written. He growled angrily before looking at Astrid, he couldn’t leave her on her own. He certainly didn’t want to take her back to Berk should she spew information about him. He buckled on his cuirass and walked over to her gripping her arm tightly.

“You’re coming with me” his voice was a low growl. “If you try anything I will make you regret it. Come on bud let’s go!” Toothless leapt down from his perch barking happily at the prospect of a long flight. Hiccup mounted and pulled Astrid on in front of him. They took off into the air quickly gaining altitude. She shrunk back against him her knuckles white from clinging too tightly to the saddle, they sped across the ocean.

“Where are we going?” she yelled.

“You’ll see when we get there” he snapped effectively ending the conversation.

 

 


	4. chapter 4

**I’m glad people are enjoying dark Hiccup, and to answer Guest’s question, yes there will be a flash back informing on why Hiccup left but I haven’t decided on when to put it in, it might be next chapter or the one after, I’m still deciding. Anyway enjoy!**

 

Hiccup tightened his grip on the handles of the saddle; Astrid had finally drifted off the sleep giving him some semblance of peace and quiet. The note had been from his mother detailing yet another run in with Drago’s dragon trappers resulting in multiple casualties. He grit his teeth angrily, the army he was amassing was growing fast and they only had a short amount of time left before Drago would be ready to attack and destroy everything in sight. A harsh wind jolted them slightly and he resisted the urge to scream in frustration. Astrid murmured in his lap and turned burying her head under his neck. He groaned unhappily, she wouldn’t be able to stay in the sanctuary and he simply didn’t trust her to behave. The large ice structure came into view on the horizon, he nudged Astrid.

“Hey, wake up” he said his mouth set in a hard line. She mumbled and sat up rubbing her eyes before slapping her cold cheeks in an attempt to restore circulation. “We’re here” he muttered guiding Toothless towards the entrance of the structure.

“Wow where are we?” she asked when they pulled into the centre of the structure.

“It’s a dragons nest” he said simply flying up over to a small cave resting at the top. Astrid shrunk back against Hiccup when a small horde of dragons flurried passed them; he snickered quietly when she gasped. They landed in front of the cave Hiccup dismounted and lifted Astrid off the dragon.

“What happened to your leg?” she asked looking down her eyes landing for the first time on the prosthetic.

“A story for another time” he snapped “now come on.” Astrid rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out behind his back before following him on wobbly legs and rubbing her behind trying to work out the numbness. “Mother” Hiccup called heading into the mouth of the cave.

“I’m in here Hiccup, come in I need help” Valka called back her voice sounding exhausted.

Hiccup and Astrid both entered, Valka was currently nursing Cloud jumper who appeared to be severely injured. Blood covered her arms up to her elbows and she had a pair of tongs in her hand.

“I need you to keep the wound open so I can get the rest of the arrow shards out” she ordered, Hiccup ran over not even bothering to remove his leather cuirass. He gripped the edges of the wound on Cloudjumper’s back and carefully pulled it open apologising when the dragon whined loudly.

“How the fuck did this happen!” he growled enraged.

“The trappers developed new arrows from the same anti-dragon material they use for their cages” Valka whispered quietly. She winced when Cloudjumper howled as she pulled out the last shard of the metal. “It’s okay” Valka said gently running her hand across his scales. “They’ve all been removed, grab some of that salve” she said while she stitched the wound, as soon as it was closed Hiccup spread a generous amount before wrapping it up with a bandage. “Who did you bring with you son” Valka said turning and glaring at Astrid.   

“Well I injured her during the attack on Berk” he shrugged “I decided to keep her as an experiment.”

“What were you thinking? What if she endangers the dragons?” Valka cried leaping to her feet.

“She won’t and if she does I’ll kill her, simple” Hiccup replied shooting Astrid a dark glare.

“I hope you know what you’re doing” she said moving to wash her hands under the running stream.

“I do” he snapped “now what are we going to do about the trappers?” he asked.

“Same thing we all ways do, destroy their ships and equipment and halt them in their progress” she said calmly while filling up a jug of water and dragging over a basket of fish to the injured dragon.

“Did you ever think that maybe if we killed them they’d be less inclined to attack” he hissed.

“Hiccup! Killing them is not the answer!” she yelled out in anger.

“Then what is? Just waiting for them to kill us all? Cloudjumper was lucky and even now he’s barely alive!”

“You are not to kill a single person unless absolutely necessary! And that includes the young woman you brought with you” Valka snapped, “Now get some rest we leave at first light.”

Hiccup snorted and stormed out with Astrid following by closely he sat down on a soft patch of grass by the pool.

“Is that dragon going to be okay?” Astrid asked.

“Why do you care” he spat.

“I… I don’t know, this is the first time I’ve seen dragons like this” she whispered. “I’m so used to them attacking and killing people.”

He turned towards her with a surprised look in his eyes, she shifted uncomfortably under is scrutiny.

“It’s because you never bothered to understand them, it was kill first ponder later” he said bitterly.

“I guess… but they killed loads of us as well!” she tried to argue.

“We moved in” he retorted “we’re the ones who invaded, besides they wouldn’t kill you if you didn’t run screaming at them with spears.”

“It’s pointless arguing with you” she grumbled.

“Exactly so stop, I only have so much patience.”

“Hmm I’ve heard that one before” she said rolling her eyes. In a flash she found herself pinned to the floor with his hand at her throat.

“You know what I’ve just about had it with you” he snarled his grip tightening on her throat and cutting off her air supply. She gasped out trying to draw in any oxygen the crushing grip would allow. His fingers dug painfully against the bruised bite mark, this time was different he was not letting up on the pressure. It was then panic set in, he was going to kill her, this was not a threat, and he was genuinely going through with it. She wrapped her legs around his waist and tried to buck him off. Just as dark spots began to float in her vision something purple smacked into the side of his head. He loosened his grip in surprise; she took a deep breath of air coughing slightly. A baby Gronkle had interrupted his concentration and had inadvertently saved her life. Hiccups elbows rested by the side of her head and he looked at the baby dragon rolling around on the floor. Astrid shifted uncomfortably Hiccup looked down at her the coldness in his eyes gone; he lifted himself off her and went over to the Gronkle and accepting her request of playing. Toothless bounded in happily joining his rider, a few baby Nadder’s had decided to join the small group on the grass. Astrid watched with amusement as they played her fear and near death experience forgotten. She laughed when a Baby Monstrous Nightmare tugged on her skirt trying to get her to join in. Smiling Astrid scratched the dragon under the chin, a soft warm feeling blossomed in her chest when he cuddled up to her and fell asleep.

“Hiccup?” Astrid called cautiously, he hummed letting her know that she had his attention “let me help you and your mother.” He stopped abruptly at her words and turned to her in shock.

“Why?” was the only thing he managed to stutter out.

“From what I’ve seen today, I don’t think I want to see anymore hurt, especially if they’re just being captured to be killed” she looked away from his hard gaze.

“If you betray us, I’ll make sorry you were ever born” he said quietly, she nodded quickly. “Alright get some rest we leave at dawn” he said leaning back against Toothless and closing his eyes, the Nightfury curled around Hiccup with his tail resting protectively in front. Astrid leant against the small Monstrous Nightmare who cuddled in closer.

\---

Astrid sat behind Hiccup as they flew along with Valka and a small horde of Adult Dragons. She had finally been armed with an axe after being threatened about a hundred times. Toothless snarled as they approached the trappers.

“You’re going to drop onto the ship with my mother and fight them off as well as salvaging supplies, once I’m given the all clear I’ll pull you out and destroy the ships, you got all that?” Hiccup yelled fighting to be heard over the rushing wind. Astrid nodded her body wrung tight with excitement. Toothless swooped in close to the ship and Astrid dropped down with Valka following close behind. Hiccup flew up and fired a few blasts at the ships that were equipped with catapults, the other Dragons also joined in, redirecting the rocks that were thrown towards them. Astrid and Valka were like a destructive tornado, they worked quickly tossing the dragon trappers over board. One of the trappers shot an arrow at Astrid, she ducked and threw her axe at him pinning him to the mast. She ran over and yanked her axe out while kicking the shocked man into the ocean. Valka was happily clobbering the Vikings over the head with her staff while the dragons swooped in and lifted the unconscious ones into the sea.

“Come Astrid! Let’s go below deck and see what we can salvage, be mindful of traps” Valka called moving quickly. They entered the main body of the ship and found barrels full of food, a large case of mead, a chest of cloth, leather and chainmail. Astrid grabbed the mead and the chest of clothing and began to haul them up the steps. Astrid huffed in annoyance at having to carry the heavy load while at the same time trying to avoid pressure plates that would result in her death. They both heaved the supplies outside where several dragons had landed waiting to carry the items. Using the ropes they tied them on securing them tightly. Valka shook her staff signalling them to take to the skies. The familiar whistle of the Nightfury reached Astrid’s ears turning she saw Hiccup flying fast towards her, she sheathed the axe and held her hands up; Toothless wrapped his front paws around her arms and lifted her up into the air. A blue Deadly Nadder had followed the Nightfury and retrieved Valka from the ship. A blue Gronkle spewed lava onto the ship effectively sending it to the bottom of the ocean. Astrid let out an exhilarated laugh as they flew back to the sanctuary with their loot. They landed and Astrid jumped off of Toothless laughing when several baby dragons came to greet her.

“Well we may as well celebrate, Cloudjumper seems to be doing better” Valka laughed when the Stormcutter limped out. He purred happily when Valka stroked him under the chin.

“I’m not against celebrating but I’m cooking” Hiccup said folding his arms and looking at her with a raised brow. Valka grinned sheepishly a small blush decorating her cheeks.


	5. chapter 5

**Alright guys a bit of background info, I just want to say that even though it’s subtle if anyone has suffered any traumatic event and may find it triggering please keep an eye out towards the end. This story is going to be dark and have depictions of trauma though the majority of it will not be graphic; I will make sure to let you know at the beginning of the chapter if it is. I hope you enjoy this chapter xx**

Astrid grimaced when she took a gulp of mead, the bitter taste causing her to shudder before dissolving into a pleasant burn. She lay back against a boulder and looked out onto the now sleeping nest. The moon shone through the slits in the intricate ice structure. She never thought a dragon would be capable of creating such beauty; honestly she was beginning to believe Hiccup. From what she had seen the dragons were docile responding violently only when attacked. There was a gentle flush to her cheeks and she felt comfortably full. Hiccup had roasted fish over the fire with some herbs and spices filling the cave with a pleasant smell. She was not ashamed to admit that she had wolfed down at least four of them. Her thoughts wondered back to Hiccup, she wanted desperately to interrogate him on his actions and why he left Berk. But tonight was not the night, they were celebrating and frankly the mood was too good to ruin. She giggled slightly and leaned her head back to stare at the moonlight but was instead introduced to green eyes.

“Hiccup!” she gasped in shock, his sudden appearance startling her. He smiled wryly taking the mug of mead from her he took a long drink before handing it back.

“What are you doing out here?” he asked cocking his head to the side and crouching down in front of her.

“Just enjoying the peace” she sighed contently looking up at him through half lidded eyes. “Where’s Toothless and you’re mum?” Astrid asked leaning slightly closer.

“Asleep, both of them” he murmured not ignoring the way she tilted towards him.

“Hiccup, can I ask you something?” she said seemingly sobering up forgetting her earlier thoughts.

“What is it?” he said settling down beside her.

“Promise you won’t get angry and attack me” Astrid grumbled absentmindedly picking at the blades of grass. He stared at her cocking an eyebrow “promise” she insisted.

“Fine I promise, now what is it” he turned towards her and watched her face carefully.

“Why did you leave Berk?” Astrid whispered so quietly that Hiccup almost didn’t hear her. He stiffened immediately his gaze going dark, his body flinched.

“You promised!” she squeaked hurriedly. She scooted back slightly and stared at him nervously. Hiccup closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose before breathing out heavily. He opened his eyes and when he spoke his voice was a low growl.

“Off all the questions you had to ask” he hissed.

“Hiccup, I don’t know if you realised, but your change was sudden and drastic, I just want to understand why” she whispered softly. He sighed his frustration slowly abating.

“There was no change, at least not on the inside” he said. He moved closer his hand running gently along the side of her throat cupping it and tracing his thumb across the front in slow circular motion.

“You mean you always had violent tendencies?” she asked curiously, he nodded his eyes locking onto hers. Astrid’s head had begun to loll to the side as she relaxed into his gentle massage on her neck.

“It just got worse over time, how much do you think a person can take before they crack?”

“What pushed you over the edge?” she murmured looking up at him. She reached up and started tentatively brushing her fingers into his thick auburn hair while scratching his scalp gently.

“Everyone, I got fed up of everyone” he snarled. “My father barely listened to me, oh and don’t forget the rest of the village” his grip tightened on her throat involuntarily. She gasped and he loosened his grip having realised his mistake. He spoke a gentle apology and instead moved his hands around her back and pulling her onto his lap. She blushed and balanced her hands on his chest. She smiled showing her acceptance of his apology.

“Hiccup, I get that you were angry, but it doesn’t add up. You were suffering from verbal abuse, yet you threatened to kill Snotlout and left him traumatised.” Astrid rested her head on top of his and rubbed her hands over his tunic covered chest.

“I never said it was just verbal” he said his hands tightening into her tunic, the fabric slipping between his fingers.

“Did they fight with you?” she asked.

“Well sometimes” he spoke cautiously burying his face into her neck.

“Hiccup” she lifted his head “please help me understand.” He looked at her the fragility and cold fury in his eyes shocking her into silence.

“Forced intimacy” his face had abruptly become calm, Astrid sucked in a deep breath. “Don’t look at me like that” he snarled cupping her chin with surprising gentleness “don’t pity me!”

“Why the hell didn’t you tell your father?” Astrid nearly shouted her fists balling into his tunic.

“You think I didn’t try?” he laughed bitterly.

“Snotlout-“she started to ask but was stopped when he shook his head.

“His father” Hiccups anger boiled over “I’ll kill him, I’m going to kill every last one of them” he laughed loudly “and I’ll enjoy every last bit of it.” Astrid ran her hand along the side of his face before hugging him tightly. He pulled her away and pushed his lips against hers, his fingers tangled into her messy strands. Hiccup bit her lip roughly drawing a small amount of blood, a low whine echoed through her. He slowly placed open mouthed kisses against her neck pushing his hips up between her legs. She jerked in surprise when she felt the hot bulge growing between his legs. Her head fell down against his shoulders, pale gold locks spilling over. He gripped her hips and pushed her down harder.

“Stop” he said quietly, Astrid jerked back “I know I started it but I underestimated myself” he said pulling away. Astrid smiled a placed a kiss on his cheek.

 “We can talk more in the morning” she stood and made her way to the cave intent on getting some shut eye.

“I’m going back to Berk” he said lowly, Astrid turned to him.

“What are you going to do?” she asked. He looked up at her his pupils narrowed through his anger.

“You know very well what I’m going to do” he unsheathed the dagger and flipped it in his hands before smirking darkly.

 


	6. chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait, I’ve just been really busy. I just wanted to let you all know that around the 10 th chapter all of the chapters will be going through a review and edit if necessary. Enjoy!**

Wide icy blue eyes stared at him, the reality of what he had said sinking in. She looked at him her chest moving in time with her rapid breathing. A cold chill spread through her body causing her fingers to go numb. Hiccup stood and stalked towards her the dagger held loosely in his hand, she looked up at him through blurry eyes.

“You’re going to kill all of them” she whispered her hair stood on end.

“You are clever” he laughed mockingly.

 “You can’t!” she nearly yelled.

“And why not?” he sneered circling around her much like a vulture would a carcass. He stood in front of her and lifted her jaw, not harshly but with enough force to send a warning.

“Your father…” she stuttered trailing off before looking up at him with a determined stare “you could try talking to them!”

He let out a snort of derision “and say what, oh hi I’m sorry I vanished for five years but I’m back, and don’t forget the Nightfury that’ll kill you if you so much as touch me.” He turned and began to walk away from her.

“Hiccup please!” she yelled running after him. She wrapped her arms around him stopping him in his tracks. “I’m begging you, you don’t need to do this!” he pushed her away violently and continued walking off towards the cave where toothless was.

Astrid sat on the ground and stared at his retreating figure, a sharp ringing echoed in her ears, this couldn’t be happening. She ran her fingers into her hair and clutched her strands; she sucked in a breath before breaking into tears. Her loved ones where in serious danger and if the past was any indication he was going to take a small squadron of dragons and burn the village to the ground. She stood abruptly and immediately regretted it, her legs trembled and she fell back. She felt a soft nudge on her back that stopped her from falling. She was lowered gently back to the ground, she turned and saw a blue Deadly Nadder cocking its head at her. Astrid looked at the dragon that had decided to settle beside her, it gently nudged against her hand and squawked softly. She ran her fingers across the scales cautiously jumping slightly when the Nadder started to purr. Astrid stood and this time she was flipped onto the dragons back by its horn. Astrid wrapped her arms around its neck and squeezed her eyes shut as they sped into the stormy sky.

“You’re a storm flier aren’t you” Astrid yelled out.  They spiralled through the clouds the wind whipping harshly across her face. Then she understood, despite her fear of falling, flying had her physically exhilarated and she felt a strange sense of freedom. “I think I’m going to call you Stormfly, what do you think girl?” she asked patting her gently on the neck. Stormfly squawked happily at the name and spiralled again before lowering herself to skim across the surface of the water. Astrid leant back and spread her arms wide laughing happily at the sea spray. The brief storm cleared up into an Aurora that danced across the sky.

“Wow,” she whispered “Stormfly go up!” Stormfly rose high into the sky, her wings spread out as she levelled. For the first time in a long time Astrid felt truly happy. She gazed at the colours reflecting off in the ocean below.

\---

Stormfly landed back in the sanctuary and curled around Astrid and fell asleep leaving the Viking to her thoughts. She had ridden a dragon and now had the means to follow Hiccup and convince him to stop. It had crossed her mind to fly straight to Berk and warn everyone but that would only end in violence. Astrid moaned unhappily and buried her face in her hands, convincing Hiccup was easier said than done. He had changed vastly over the years and from what he told her she was not surprised. She knew she had a chance to stop him from burning the entire village, but harming those that wronged him was an entirely different matter.

Astrid woke Stormfly in the morning and they both hid behind a small ice structure and waited. Hiccup had come out with Toothless, wasting no time he mounted and they both took off at top speed. Astrid mounted Stormfly and hefted her axe onto her back.

“Let’s go girl!” Astrid shouted and they both took off after Hiccup. Astrid navigated Stormfly into the clouds and kept above Toothless silently praying to Thor that he wouldn’t fly up. Her palms where becoming clammy with her nerves, her entire body was shaking with anticipation. It wasn’t long before Berk was visible on the horizon, she saw Hiccup direct the other dragons to surround Berk. Astrid urged Stormfly lower and flew close behind Hiccup. All of a sudden he put on a burst of speed and that was it, Berk erupted into flames.

“Stormfly! Come on! We have to stop him!” Astrid yelled as they lowered into the middle of the village. She jumped off ignoring the loud shouts of recognition from the villagers.

“Astrid!” Ruffnut cried out running towards her “where have you been! How are you still alive?”

“Not now Ruff! If I don’t stop him he’ll kill everyone!” She yelled back running towards Hiccup who was locked in combat with Chief Stoick.

“Who?” Ruffnut screamed out.

“Chief! STOP!” Astrid cried out “That’s your son! It’s Hiccup!” she screamed while at the same time Hiccup’s helmet was thrown off. Silence struck the village like thunder.

“Hiccup?” Stoick whispered his eyes wide, he stepped forward ignoring the growling Nightfury.

“Hello father” Hiccup sneered flipping the sword in his hand and pointing towards the shell shocked chief. The surrounding flames produced harsh shadows across his face making him look sinister.

“We thought you died!” Spitelout shouted charging forward; Hiccup sucked in a breath and slowly faced him. His chest felt cold, his heart was throbbing heavily and his face was contorted in rage.

“You pathetic little shit!” Hiccup roared and lunged at Spitelout swiftly slicing his arm off; he planted his foot against the Vikings face and pushed him into the ground. “Not so defenceless now am I?” he snarled his voice low. His eyes were alight with fury; Astrid ran at him and leapt into his arms trying to pull him away. At the same time Spitelout regained his footing and slashed Hiccup across his back, Astrid cried out in shock and grasped Hiccup tightly trying to pull him away.

“Stop!” she cried “this isn’t the way, I’m begging you!” Hiccup glared at her before grabbing her arm in a bone shattering grip and yanked her over to Toothless. He slung her over the dragons back and took off into the air, sending a signal to the other dragons to return to the nest, they all left apart from Stormfly who insisted on following them back to the isolated cove. Astrid shook against the Nightfury, he was going to kill her and probably painfully. They landed right in front of the cave he pulled her off and told Toothless to give them some privacy. He warbled before padding out and playing with Stormfly on the farther side of the cove.

“Hiccup” she whispered. His back went rigid at her voice and he turned around to stare at her, she unsheathed the axe from her back and held it in front of her. Her hair stood on end as she watched the Viking grip the blade in his hand tightly. He slashed the sword down and she blocked with the handle of her axe she twisted it swiftly and stuck the blunt side of the blade against his ribs. He coughed slightly and his momentary lapse in his stance gave her the chance she needed. She kneed him hard in the crotch and knocked him to the ground a sharp cry left his lips when his back collided with the jagged rocks on the ground. She pinned his legs down with her weight and held his arms down with the axe. He snarled up at her much like a caged animal, he pushed his hips up against her trying to escape. The wound on his back was slowly tearing open wider each time he struggled the loss of blood and the pain had weakened him. Hiccup opened his mouth and made a sound akin to a Nightfury’s roar, all at once Astrid was thrown off him. Toothless charged through the entrance and smacked her away with his tail before curling around Hiccup protectively. He shot a blast near her leg in warning that if she tried to harm his rider he would kill her. At that moment several spines blasted passed Toothless’s ear, Stormfly growled lowly sauntering in through the cave entrance and moved to stood in front of Astrid. The said woman stood shakily and rested a hand against the Deadly Nadder’s snout before moving towards Toothless who growled at her.

“I’m sorry for hurting him” she said quietly. At her apology Toothless’s pupils dilated and he cocked his head at her “he’s hurt, and if I don’t help him he’ll die” she whispered. Tears slipped down the side of her face, she sent the dragon a pleading look. Toothless warbled sadly at her before uncurling his tail, Astrid moved forward and lifted him. During the scuffle Hiccup had been knocked unconscious and was deathly pale, she heaved him onto the makeshift bed. Turning him on his stomach she grimaced at the amount of blood that coated his back. Toothless nudged Hiccup before settling on the end of the bed and watching with cautious eyes.

“He’ll be okay” Astrid said both to Toothless and herself “I hope.”       


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I know this is pretty late but I’ve had a really hard time lately, I had a funeral on Monday and it kind of threw me out of it. Some people are worried that I will leave the story half way and never finish it, I myself absolutely despise it when people don’t finish stuff though I understand it can also be for personal reasons, but I can safely say I will finish the stories I post up. Again thank you for the lovely reviews they really do make me happy :D.**

Blood ran in rivulets into the bowl of water as Astrid squeezed the cloth. She gingerly picked the leather off his back biting her lip when the scabs peeled off along with it. Hiccups face was shining with sweat and his eyebrows were scrunched in pain. Astrid couldn’t help but flinch at the appearance of the wounds, pus had begun to build up in the depths of the cut. She grabbed a clean rag and dunked it in fresh water before using the cloth to scrape out the infection. She silently thanked Odin that Hiccup was unconscious or he would probably be screaming in pain. As she cleared the blood the cuts became clearer, she sighed this was going to scar and badly. She picked up some of the catnip leaves and mixed them into a paste with a small amount of water, she ground the mortar and pestle together producing a thick salve. She took a generous amount and spread the cool paste across his wounds before using the larger uncrushed leaves of the catnip to cover the mixture. She motioned to Toothless and Stormfly to gently lift Hiccup so she could wrap the clean bandages around his back. Both dragons lowered him back on the bed, his face was slightly more relaxed which suggested that his pain had abated slightly. Toothless moved to light the fire pit but Astrid stopped him, Hiccup was already in the midst of a heavy fever and the flames would only make it worse. Astrid washed a piece of cloth and turned his head to the side and pressed the material onto his forehead. She stepped out into the cool air of the cove shivering as the sweat cooled; she knelt by the stream and scrubbed out the bowl of diluted blood. Her heart was hammering hard against her chest, when he woke he would be angry. The thought had crossed her mind that she could kill him in his state or leave him to die, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. Despite his constant attempts on her life she understood why he reacted the way he did. Astrid huffed in annoyance and filled the bowl with cool water and headed back into cave. She removed the now warm cloth and washed it in the water and wiped it across his neck and chest before rewashing it and placing it on his forehead.

\---

The moon was at its apex when Hiccup finally came around; he groaned painfully and sat up slowly struggling not to gasp out in pain. Toothless perked up instantly and bounded over giving Hiccup a gummy smile and snorting happily. Astrid came over with a cup of water in her hands watching him cautiously.

“What’s this?” he asked gesturing to the bandages.

“Catnip salve,” she stuttered “it stops excess bleeding and promotes healing; I found it growing outside in the cove.” She handed the cup of water to him and snorted when he looked at it suspiciously “if I wanted you dead I would’ve left you here.”

“Fair point” he grumbled taking the cup from her and tipping it back. He hummed contently when the cool liquid soothed his parched throat. “Why did you save me?” he asked setting the cup to the side and sending her a hard glare.

“I didn’t want you to die” she replied bluntly, his eyes widened in surprise.

“Why?” he sneered suddenly leaning forward.

“Oh for fuck sake, do I need a reason!” she shouted standing suddenly. “Are you really that fucking blind Hiccup, you left assuming no one would miss you!” she nearly screamed in exasperation “well I did!” she shrilled “I missed you! I missed meeting you at the forge! I missed our talks even if they were limited.” She turned away from him kicking a stone away her fists clenched. She could hear his prosthetic clanking against the ground as he approached her. Hiccup turned her gently towards him resting his hands on her upper arms. She looked away from him angry tears spilling, the stress of the past few hours catching up with her.

“I’m sorry” he spoke so quietly she almost didn’t hear him.

“You’re an arse” she muttered quietly her eyes clashing with his own. He smiled wryly in return, she reached up and pressed a small peck on the tip of his nose “come on I need to change your bandages.” He lay on his stomach and Astrid got to work on removing the cloth.

“You stopped me from killing them” he said quietly his voice tight with pain.

“You would have regretted it” she said softly “maybe not Spitelout but you would have regretted killing your father.” She gently ran a damp cloth across his back cleaning the old salve and the dried up blood. “I think you should go back and try to talk to your father.” Astrid dipped her hand into the green paste and spread it across his back.

“No” he spat angrily “no fucking way am I setting foot back in that village,” his knuckles turned white as he grasped the sheets.

“What if we asked your father to meet us somewhere?” she said in a hopeful voice.

He looked at her with hard eyes “what are you trying to accomplish?”

“Hiccup Berk is your home”

“It was” he spat sitting up and pulling on his tunic. Astrid pressed her lips together in annoyance; he was exactly like his father despite protesting vociferously. His stubbornness was on a whole new level of its own.

“Just try it, if it doesn’t work out I swear I’ll never bother you about it again” she said ringing her hands nervously. “I won’t even stop you from killing them all.”

“You have that much faith in them you’re willing to risk your parent’s and friend’s lives?”

“I do” she nodded; he stared at her for a moment.

“Then go” he muttered “before I change my mind.” Astrid nodded and shot off, racing towards Stormfly and taking off.

\---

Stoick sat at the table in his home, the hearth now a simmering pile of embers. His large fingers were wrapped tightly around the handle of a wooden flagon his face pale as he recalled the rage in his son’s eyes. He cupped his face with his hand and for the first time in a long time he shed tears. A soft thunk pulled him out of his thoughts he looked up startled.

“Astrid?” he whispered jumping to his feet and staggering over to her “Are you alright lass?”

“Chief” she gasped her face slightly flushed “we need to talk.”

“About Hiccup?” Stoick asked Astrid nodded nervously. “Take a seat” he said pressing an ice block against his temple.

“I’ve managed to convince him to give you a chance to talk to him” she said her eyes flitting up.

“I still don’t understand why he left” The chief grumbled “I still don’t understand why he attacked us the way he did especially Spitelout.”

“I’m sorry” she whispered faint anger stirring in her chest at the mention of the Vikings name. “I can’t tell you, it’s not my information to share, but I can tell you that he was completely justified in leaving.”

“I want to see my son” Stoick said his lips pressing into a thin line.

“You can, but you must swear to listen to him and not react violently to the dragons or he’ll snap” Astrid stood and gave him a determined stare.

“I swear” the Chief nodded and followed Astrid outside. She led him to the outskirts of the village where Stormfly was currently resting. Stoick tensed immediately and reached for his hammer.

“Don’t” Astrid whispered “you swore.” His face was grim as he moved his hand away from the hammer, he watched in awe as she leapt onto the dragon’s back and told Stoick to get on behind her. He attempted to protest but a few simple words of how it was the only way to see Hiccup silenced him and he got on, his hands resting on Astrid’s shoulders to anchor him onto something. She groaned painfully at the death grip on her and willed herself to ignore it. They took off into the sky and the grip became harder, Astrid coughed to hide the pain and mentally motivated herself. It soon began to poor down with rain soaking them through to the bone, thunder echoed loudly across the vast ocean. Astrid ran a hand across her face in an attempt to clear her vision.

“Is that where we’re headed?” Stoick asked gesturing towards the cove; Astrid nodded and began directing Stormfly inside. They landed on the soft grass and dismounted; Hiccup stood and stared at them his face a storm of rage.

“Hiccup” Stoick cried in delight. Hiccup glared at his father and moved back when he approached him attempting to hug him.

“Don’t touch me!” he snarled his fists clenching so tight his knuckles had turned white. Stoick’s face fell and he stepped back.

“Son, why did you leave?” he asked.

Hiccups jaw clenched his hair damp from the rain spilling into the cove; Astrid walked over to him and gently ran a hand across his back.

“Let’s go inside and talk this out” she spoke softly, he whirled on her his green eyes glowing eerily. “We won’t get anything from fighting.”

“If you want to talk, I’m not speaking to a worthless shit like you in the rain” he spat.

\---

The fire crackled pleasantly across the logs producing a satisfying sound, Hiccup and Stoick were currently locked in a staring contest. Both of them were sitting rigidly, their fists resting on their knees and clenched tightly. Astrid observed them in amusement, they looked exactly the same. He was definitely Stoick’s son.

“Son…” Stoick started.

“What do you want” Hiccup said abruptly cutting him off.

“I want you to come to back to Berk” Hiccup laughed out loud at his father’s words. The laugh was genuine as though something was hilariously funny.

“Are you serious?” he asked the startled Viking between laughs. “you actually want me to return to the shit hole that made my childhood a living hell?”

“Son, I know I haven’t been a very good father, and that I failed to listen, but please I’m begging you I want you back on Berk, I miss you!” Stoick said desperately. Astrid had cuddled up with Toothless and Stormfly letting them talk, deciding it best not to interfere. Hiccup snorted derisively and leant forward all amusement gone from his face.

“You want me back? The son who was the biggest disappointment to you? The one you only liked after he became the best in dragon training?”

“No” Stoick said quietly. “I want Hiccup back, I’ve always loved you son I was just too stubborn in my ways to show you.” Stoick moved off his chair and dropped to his knees his eyes locked with Hiccup’s shocked ones “I’m sorry, please come back.” Hiccup sat there speechless, his own father had surrendered his pride for him. His head span slightly, nausea building in his stomach. He looked down at his hands then up at his father.

“I’ll come” he said quietly “but” he said as his father leapt to his feet happily. “I have some conditions, I’m not going to live directly in the village but I’ll stay on the outskirts, two if anyone comes unannounced or challenges me I won’t be responsible for my actions.”

“I understand” Stoick said nodding sagely “I will warn everyone to tread carefully.”

Hiccup nodded before getting up and gently taking Astrid by the arm and dragging her deeper into the cave giving them some privacy. He pulled her face up and kissed her hard, her nails dug into his arms channelling his anger. They pulled away from each other breathing heavily.

“Why did you agree so readily?” she whispered, Hiccup smirked at her and circled his thumb at the nape of her neck.

“Honestly it was out of curiosity, plus I’d really like to see Spitelout again” he said his eyes feral.

   


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys :D, there is a little bit of smut in the beginning and I would also like to give a warning of some graphic violence and talk of trauma, if you find it upsetting please read with caution. Just another reminder that chapter 10 is approaching and I will be reviewing all chapters so updates will be suspended though it’ll probably be 2-3 days.**

Hiccup returning to Berk had been a seriously intense nail biting experience. They landed in the middle of the village with people rushing to greet him, and the only person Hiccup seemed happy to see was Gobber, the only person who had not been an arse to him. Astrid watched as Hiccup stared indifferently at all those that approached him. His face only changed when he saw Spitelout with his bound arm which was now a stump. He sent Spitelout a dark smirk one which caused Astrid to flush and her abdomen to clench. Astrid had greeted her parents who nearly cried when they saw her, having thought she was dead they were emotionally overwhelmed. Hiccup grimaced at everyone who came to greet him; Snotlout on the other hand suffered a major panic attack and was forced under the care of Gothi who had managed to calm him down after a few hours. Hiccup had wasted no time in choosing his spot outside the village beside a hot spring; the area was in a small clearing where the trees curved over protectively. Astrid had chosen to stay with him firmly intent on not losing him a second time, he protested vociferously but she had managed to convince him. Astrid sighed as she settled into the hot spring keeping her breast bindings and underwear on. Hiccup had settled opposite her though he had no shame about his nudity. She ran her hand through her blond locks brushing them back. She was watching him and a small blush crossed her face that could be mistaken as a bi product of the hot steam. His head was tilted back and his Adam’s apple bobbed each time he swallowed.

“What are you going to do to Spitelout?” she asked nervously wringing her hands. His head tilted forward and his eyes dark when he looked at her. He stood and slowly made his way over to her Astrid squeaked in shock and looked away. He sat back down when he was in front her; his arms gripped the ledge and boxed her in.

“I’m going to break him, like he broke me” he said in a deadly whisper.

“You mean…” she started to ask but was cut off by his snort.

“I’m not low enough to rape him,” he said pulling her onto his lap causing her to whine when she felt the shape of him through her thin underwear.

“Then what are you going to do?” she asked, he brought his lips close to her ear and slowly began to trace the outer rim with his tongue.

“I’m going to destroy him, make him flinch at the site of me, like the pathetic little shit he is” his lips lowered down to her neck and began to bite softly. “I’m going to break his mind” he said laughing coldly. Astrid bit her lip when his bites became harder; if she was being honest she loved this violent side of him. “You on the other hand, I intend to make it so that the mere mention of my name leaves you dripping.” Astrid’s moan was smothered when he kissed her hard, pulling away he moved around her so her back was pressed against his chest. He bit her neck and yanked her breast bindings down and twisted her nipples between his fingers. Her back arched against him her body singing at the slight pain melding with pleasure. One of his hands travelled down her body and into her underwear. She sighed softly relishing in the sensation of his calloused fingers against her sensitive flesh. She moved her hand to cup his erection but a firm hand on her wrist stopped her wringing his hands with hers he moved it away. “I’m sorry, just let me take care of you” he whispered pressing an apologetic kiss on the side of her neck. She nodded and squeezed his hand in return and leaned back into him. Her breath picked up when his hand sped up on her clit, pulling the hood back his rough fingers rubbed against the exposed nerves. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to move away but his strong grip kept her pinned. She turned her face into his neck as she barrelled into an orgasm her body seizing and trembling. He continued to press kisses to her shoulder as she rode out the tremors. “You alright?” he asked when she slumped against him feeling happy and relaxed in the warm water. “So when did you make friends with the Nadder?” he asked.

“I called her Stormfly, and it was shortly after you left for berk, she kind of latched onto me and I thought she was cute,” Astrid said turning in his arms and settling between his legs. “She took me on a flight right through a storm” her eyes were alight with joy and excitement.

“We should get out” he said standing unabashed. she flushed when she caught his now flaccid cock hanging between his legs. She turned and grabbed her fluffy towel off the rocky bank wrapping it around her. Toothless and Stormfly had settled around a small fire “hey! They got us firewood!” she padded over to the two dragons, scratching toothless behind the ears before hugging Stormfly.

“I keep telling you they’re more intelligent than you think” he said. He pulled on a soft pair of trousers before settling beside Toothless who curled his tail around him. Astrid was about to open her mouth when a loud crack echoed, Hiccup became ridged and drew Inferno, the blade setting alight. Astrid let out a strange squeak and leapt up drawing her axe and holding it in front of her while her other hand gripped her towel. Snotlout came into view and a ferocious snarl ripped from Hiccup.

“Snotlout wait!” Astrid shouted “He’ll kill you!” at her words Snotlout froze on the spot.

“What do you want” Hiccup spat, Toothless sensing his rider’s distress had raised his hackles.

“I just want to talk to you” Snotlout flinched back slightly, Astrid walked over to Hiccup attempting to soothe him but he completely ignored her.

“About what” Hiccup’s grip tightened.

“I’m the one who actually wanted to speak to you” another voice came; Hiccups eyes widened in shock, Spitelout came out from the shadows. Snotlout flinched away from his father and Hiccup laughed.

“Ah so I wasn’t enough you clearly needed your son as well” he laughed pointing the sword at the now one armed Viking. “Fuck off Snotlout, I want to speak to your daddy in private” he sneered. Snotlout nodded rapidly. “So here to kiss up and ask me not to tell my father?” Hiccup said putting the blade away and unsheathing his dagger, testing the edge of the blade. Astrid lowered her axe and moved to sit down.

“What are you doing lass?” Spitelout glared at her.

“I’m not going to stop him from skinning your pitiful hide” Astrid snapped back.

“What do you want Spitelout” Hiccup hissed lowly, the burly Viking straightened and stepped forward.

“If you breathe a word to your father I’ll make you regret it” he said confidently.

“It’s interesting to think you still have the right to make demands,” Hiccups voice was mild but Astrid knew better and cringed at his tone. Hiccup nodded to Toothless who fired a heavy plasma blast causing Spitelout to drop to the floor. “you know I actually hated your son,” Hiccup said quietly moving towards the injured Viking grabbing him by the hair Hiccup hauled him up. “Then I saw him, and it all made sense” Hiccup ran the blade up Spitelout’s face. The older man attempted to pull away but didn’t count on how much his opponent had built up his strength over the years. “So how many did you get your grubby hands on?” Hiccup hummed mockingly “were you hoping to get something out of your little visit?” he twisted the larger Viking onto his stomach before pinning him down. Hiccup flattened out Spitelout’s arm and leaned over placing the dagger on the root of his nail before yanking it out with the blade. Spitelout screamed, Hiccup got off him and wiped the edge of the dagger. “now” he said sheathing it “fuck off” Spitelout scrambled to his feet and ran off.

“You okay?” Astrid asked looking up at him, he was staring after the retreating figure a smirk splitting his face.

“I’m fine” he hummed “I have to say I’m going to enjoy breaking him” he settled beside her looking out towards the large trees. “I think I’m going to build a base in those trees” he muttered.

“How the hell are you going to manage that?” she asked while removing her towel and pulling on a clean tunic.

“You’ll see.”

“Can I stay with you?” she asked suddenly.

“Huh? Why?”

“Well… I like being around you and Toothless, plus Stormfly can’t stay in the village, I’ll help you build the house” she stammered through her words which was unusual for her. He nodded calmly accepting her request; Astrid squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze.

“If you’re going to ask me a question, ask it. You look like you’re going to explode,” he sighed leaning back against toothless and closing his eyes.

“Why didn’t you let me touch you!” she blurted out her face burning.

“It reminds me too much of him” Hiccup said quietly.

“I’m sorry” she whispered.

“Don’t be, you had a right to ask, now sleep we have a lot to do tomorrow.”    


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I’m really really sorry for how late this is, I’ve been struggling a lot with my mental health and didn’t have the focus to write it all at once. I’ll try and update another chapter by Monday xxx thanks for being patient xxxx**

Hiccup shrunk back in fear as the burly figure approached him, something was different, and this approach had a specific intent. His voice cut off when he felt the large slimy hands skitter across his skin. His eyes burned and his arms became bruised. His body became limp as he felt the violent jerking, his lungs compressing and ribs cracking. His cheek was scraped raw by the wooden table, splinters digging into his skin. The constant repetitive motions caused bleeding that was not only physical but mental. His eyes squeezed shut when his insides churned.

The next time, Hiccup thrashed and kicked violently, only receiving a vile grin and a statement from his assaulter, on how he liked them squirming. The cries that left his mouth where smothered by soiled cloth. Again he went limp, his body collapsing and jolting with the motions.

A few months had passed and it had become routine for Hiccup, the cheery boy they saw on the outside was a mask on the true demon that lay beneath. Each encounter caused more and more hatred and rage to brew; his outlook on the world had hardened. His eyes were now hollow and his mind closed off, the bitter resentment showed through whenever someone had touched him or gotten close.

\---

Hiccup could feel his body being shaken and the echo of his name getting louder, he jolted and roughly pinned the soft body beneath him. He wrapped his hands around the slim throat and squeezed tightly. A soft stroke on his cheek pulled him out of the trance, he looked down and saw Astrid beneath him attempting to breath. He jolted away from her and shot to the other side of the room his eyes wide and his chest moving fast with his rapid breathing. His face was pale and slick with cold sweat. Astrid coughed violently running her fingers across her sore throat. The blank gaze dissolved from his eyes and his vision focused. He ran a shaky hand through his damp hair; he felt the same hand on his cheek.

“Nightmare?” she croaked. He nodded a bitter smile crossing his face, his jaw was clenched and his fingers clawed into the ground. “Memory?” she rasped, he nodded his face contorting. She moved away from him slightly giving him some air. “I’m going to kill him!” she snarled suddenly standing and grabbing her axe. Hiccup leapt forward and disarmed her before gripping her arms tightly and facing her.

“As appealing as that is, the bastard is mine” he said. Pressing his thumbs into her skin he massaged the area, causing her to relax into the rhythm. “Stay here” he whispered, putting on his armour he fled into the village.

He climbed into the Jorgenson household, he moved quickly and quietly to the master bedroom where Spitelout slept quietly with his blissfully unaware wife. Hiccup pulled out a small vile of crushed wild Arum berries, luckily for him Spitelout’s mouth was wide open. He poured the liquid in slowly watching as the snoring man swallowed. Hiccup smirked and left the house eager to see the results by morning.

When he returned to the cove he saw Astrid kneeling by the cool pool of water and running the water across the red ring on her neck. Hiccup sat beside her and pressed an ice block against the bruised area. Astrid sucked in a harsh breath squeezing her eyes shut and trying to lean away from the contact. Hiccup threaded his hand into her hair and stopped her from jerking away.

“I know it hurts, but bear with it, it’ll help with the swelling” he said pulling her closer. She whimpered quietly her eyes beginning to water from the pain.

“Where did you go?” she asked leaning into his hand.

“You don’t need to concern yourself with that” he said curtly. Her hand flew to his arm and she gripped his bicep hard, her fingers digging into the leather.

“You went to the Jorgensen’s” Astrid’s eyes narrowed dangerously, Hiccup locked his gaze with her own.

“So what if I did” he said quietly, he pressed the ice block slightly harder against her throat. “We’ve got bigger things to worry about” she stared at him confused her grip loosening “Drago is heading up north with a nice army of dragons that tare anything in their way apart.”

Astrid groaned leaning her head back “why can’t you ever be the herald of good news?”

Hiccup let out a loud snort of laughter “if anything good every happened in my life I’d tell you.”

“What about me?” she whispered so quietly for a moment Hiccup thought he had misheard. He smirked and pulled her onto his lap.

“Feeling a little undervalued?” he asked causing her to blush in embarrassment he patted her head kindly “I like your company.” Her face if possible turned even redder and she nuzzled the crook of his neck.

\---

The scouts had brought in information about Drago’s army; he was rapidly approaching them with an armada of dragons that was nearly ten times larger than a regular one. Hiccup had become even more agitated his mind constantly rushing through plans and strategies. The only thing that kept him happy was watching Spitelout struggle to deal with the rashes and swelling that the Arum berries had caused. On top of that he’d been subjected to Gothi’s remedies which were both disgusting and extremely straining on the digestive system. Though Hiccup couldn’t speak to anyone in the village apart from Astrid and his father, in the strategy meetings he took complete charge while also silencing any protests with a stony glare. They had to rapidly increase their strength and the idea was put out that they should take claim of the nest in which the red death was residing. Hiccup argued that once they slew the vile creature the other dragons would be free and would pledge their loyalty to them and follow their instinct to protect. His father, as chief had fought hard for the plan to be put into action.

Hiccup landed back in the clearing where the small tree hut was currently in progress. Astrid popped her head out from behind one of the walls she was securing into place. Her eyes brightened when she saw him. Using the small zip line they had installed she landed in front of him and hugged him tightly. His fingers traced along her swollen neck before leaning down and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“I’m sorry” he said, and for the first time in a long time he felt a slight pang of regret at hurting someone else. “we’re going to confront the red death” Hiccup’s voice was low and left no room for argument.

“I’m coming with you” Astrid said her eyes narrowing at him, daring him to argue. He let out a small smirk and nodded; she leant up and pressed a kiss on the tip of his nose. “How’s Spitelout?” she asked hefting some lumber with Stormfly’s help.

“Still taking the remedies and still in pain” he laughed following after her, she smiled at him.

“When are we heading out?” she asked hoisting herself up onto the structure of the house, blushing slightly at Hiccup’s warm hand on her thighs pushing her up.

“The day after tomorrow.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, I’ve checked and updated all the chapters, enjoy!**

The next day had been chaotic, every abled man and woman was rushing about gathering supplies and weapons. Hiccup had been extremely busy practicing formations with the dragons to ensure the least amount of casualties. Astrid had set herself into a hard training routine for the day in preparation for the battle. She and Stormfly had worked on evasive manoeuvres against Hiccup; if their speed was top notch then they would have a greater chance of survival. Spitelout had been forced to stay in the village on account of his barely recovered experience with the Arum berries which made Hiccup extremely happy. Everyone in the village seemed eager to defeat the red death in order to have a better chance against Drago. They all worked tirelessly to prepare for the next day. Around sun down Astrid had decided to stop training, it would not bode well if her muscles were strained for the battle. She climbed up into the now completed hut, and settled by the fire pit, Stormfly had flown up to her perch and curled up for sleep. Astrid set some of the logs in the pit alight, her eyes focused on the flames. The gentle flickering lulled her into a relaxed state of mind. She distinctly heard the door open and close; she looked up to see Hiccup remove his helmet and run a hand through his hair. Astrid smiled and patted the spot next to her while lifting the soft blanket that was over her legs. Hiccup sighed before joining her; he leant back against the wall and lifted his arm. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. He threaded his fingers into her hair and slowly massaged her scalp.

“You ready for tomorrow?” he asked gently.

“Yeah, I practice a lot today especially with Stormfly” she mumbled back. Hiccup leant back and closed his eyes, the even breaths of Astrid’s sleeping form lulling him to sleep.

\---  

They had left before dawn, the small army of ships and dragons moved together in tandem. They drew closer to the nest and the dragons began to twitch nervously. Astrid ran a hand against Stormfly’s scales calming her down at the gentle touch. The dragons circled around aiding in setting up catapults and barriers.

“Father!” Hiccup called “you need to crack open the wall, at that point the dragons will leave drawing out the red death.” The Chief nodded and ordered his men to load the catapults. He used hand signals to get the dragons to surround the entrance of the cave. Hiccup raised his hand towards his father who nodded and signalled his men to fire. The catapults swiped through the air, the boulders struck the mountain side with a thunderous crack. The rocks fell away and a second boulder was launched however this one was encased in flames. It passed through the now open tunnel, lighting up the nest and revealing the thousands of dragons. All at once they all flurried out like a tornado, not even taking notice of the hundreds of Vikings. At that point the ground began to shake and a loud growling sound echoed through the battle field. The mountain crumbled as the red death emerged, aloud roar erupting from it. The dragons and the Vikings circled around it, attacking it from all sides; some tried confusing it with noise made by shields, but that only succeeded in confusing the dragons that were their allies. Astrid flew too close to the dragon resulting in her battling against the suction that was created from the red death, trying to draw her in. the whistle of the Nightfury reached her ears, a large explosion echoed behind her. The shockwave caused Stormfly to become disoriented and Astrid was thrown off. An involuntary shout left her before it was cut short when Toothless plucked her from the air, and placed her on the ground before taking off. Flying fast towards the red death, Toothless fired at its wings knocking it down to the ground. Their plan had worked, the red death took off from the ground, and both dragons disappeared into the clouds. Astrid watched the sky light up like lightning, her body trembling in fear at not knowing their fates. Hiccup and Toothless dived towards the ground, the red death hot on their tail. It opened its large mouth producing the flammable gas, just before they hit the ground Toothless twisted around and shot a fireball into the red deaths mouth. The gas lit and followed a destructive path through its body. Toothless flew out of the way and hovered watching its destruction. Its leathery wings burnt through rapidly causing it to speed up on its decent. The air around the red death exploded as it struck the ground forming something akin to a mushroom cloud. Hiccup and Toothless landed after the flames had subsided, the tall dragon rider coughed out in shock when something blond barrelled into him. Astrid tackled him to the ground and hugged him tightly.

“As appreciative I am of your concern, I can’t breathe” Hiccup wheezed out. Astrid let go of him and smiled at him sheepishly, he sat up and removed his helmet trying to catch his breath. Toothless moved his head around in concern; Astrid smiled and gently patted his snout. Hiccup got to his feet and offered her a hand, taking it she was pulled up. Cheers reached their ears, a whole horde of Vikings were rushing towards them, screaming with cheers of victory. The dragons that had been in the nest had returned and stood beside the Vikings who seemed to be becoming more accepting of them. Hiccup stepped back his eyes narrowed at all of the Vikings who were suddenly talking to him and reaching to shake his hand. He felt sick and disgusted at the fact that this victory had suddenly won him five hundred new friends.

“Enough!” Stoick shouted “give the lad some space.” At his words the Vikings ceased their futile attempts to maul Hiccup in celebration.  “Ready the ships! We’re heading back, and if anyone dares attack a dragon you will have me to deal with.” Stormfly rushed out of the crowd and began to nuzzle Astrid squawking happily. Astrid hugged the blue Nadder hard, elated that she wasn’t injured.

\---

Hiccup and Astrid sat around a small fire outside, the hot spring was bubbling happily. Toothless and Stormfly had laid claim to the pool and were floating around bleary eyes. Astrid was leaning back against Hiccup with a small bowl of black berries, moaning happily when she ate a red one that was still slightly green. She squirmed at the sour taste before settling back down.

“Someone’s coming” Hiccup said quietly, Astrid looked over and sure enough a small group appeared. It was Fishlegs, Snotlout, and Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Hiccups hand instinctively moved to his sword. Astrid rested a hand against his back.

“I’m sure they’re not here to do anything bad.”

“Hey Hiccup” Fishlegs smiled nervously only to be greeted by a stony glare. “I brought the book of dragons” he stuttered pulling out the book.

“Why?” Hiccup asked in genuine curiosity.

“Well I thought, seeing as you know more about dragons, I thought you could fill it out correctly” Fishlegs handed the book over to him. Hiccup took it and ran a hand over the cracked spine.

“I’ll think about it” he said quietly. Fishlegs nodded happily, Ruffnut and Tuffnut had thrown themselves into a head bashing contest.

“Come on take a seat” Astrid said motioning to the ground. Everyone sat apart from Snotlout who had hung back. “Snotlout aren’t you going to sit?” she asked, he looked at her like a dear caught in headlights.

“Just sit” Hiccup snapped. At his words Snotlout rapidly sat averting his gaze. The night moved on with rapid conversation, mostly between Astrid and the group. Hiccup in the meantime gazed at Snotlout; the usually cocky Viking was a lot thinner than he should have been. He had dark circles under his eyes accompanied with nervous ticks. Hiccup did not have it in him to feel sorry for Snotlout; the only thing he felt was an increase in his rage. His grip tightened around Astrid’s shoulders, she looked up at him worried.

“Why don’t we call it a night guys” she said smiling, they all nodded and headed off. The second they had left Hiccup grabbed her hand and dragged her to the hut. He pushed her down on the soft furs and settled between her legs. He pushed his lips against her own in desperation; she wrapped her arms around his neck. He stripped off her top and breast bindings, Astrid arched her back her nipples rubbing against the leather of his armour. He ran his hand across her thighs squeezing her flesh, a soft whine left her. She tugged at his cuirass, he jerked back and for a moment she thought he was going to withdraw. Instead she watched him as he unbuckled it, removing it along with his tunic. He lowered himself back down to her and pressed his lips against her neck, sucking harshly. She ran her hands across his back feeling a pleasurable clench in her lower abdomen when her fingers came in contact with the ropy scars. She rested her hand on the hem of his trousers and looked at him, he nodded and unbuckled them. He began to gently massage her breasts before rubbing her nipples between his thumb and forefinger. She moaned softly and gave his thickening erection a small squeeze. Hiccup hissed and bucked into her hand, he pulled off her leggings and buried his fingers under her skirt. She jolted suddenly and arched her back, biting her lip to stop herself from moaning. Wrapping her legs around his waist she pulled him closer. A snarl ripped through him when his cock touched her swollen clit. Astrid ran a comforting hand through his hair, tugging gently at the braids.

“You’re not with him” she said quietly “you’re with me, and I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to.” Her heart hammered against her chest when he smiled at her. It was not cold or sarcastic; it was genuine even if it was small. He tilted her chin up and kissed her his tongue tangling with her own. He then buried his face in her neck and started to push in passed her folds, Astrid gasped out as she felt her self being stretch uncomfortably. His hands were on either side of her head and they were clenched so hard that his knuckles where white. She threw her arms over her eyes as she tightened around him. Hiccup grabbed her wrists and tore them away from her face, he pinned them down on the floor. He moved slowly and watched slightly amused when she closed her eyes. Hiccup brought his lips to her ear and spoke, his voice lowered to a pleasurable husk.

“Open your eyes, I want to watch” he spoke quietly. She forced her eyes open and locked with his own dark green. His thrust began to pick up in speed and strength, he gripped her arse and pulled her up against him, his lips lowered to her nipple and he began to swirl his tongue around her areola before nibbling lightly. Astrid struggled to keep her eyes open; she flung her head to the side when he began to pinch the exposed bulb of her clit. Her blunt nails scratched against his shoulders, she could feel her abdomen clench. Her back arched and her body seized, a loud moan tore from her mouth. A curse left Hiccups mouth when he spilled inside of her, Astrid whined at the warm sensation spreading through her. He rolled to the side to avoid crushing her; they both lay beside each other panting.

“You let me touch you” she breathed happily. He pulled her to his chest and rested an arm around her shoulder.

“Yeah” he murmured “when you nearly got swallowed by the red death I was both scared and angry.” He pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head. “I figured that if I ever wanted anyone to touch me it would be you.” Astrid smiled up at him and cuddled closer; Hiccup wrapped the furs around them and drifted off.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys chapter eleven, I think the story may be less than twenty chapters I’m not too sure yet ha ha let’s just see how this goes. By the way guys I’ve had an idea blast of doing another Hiccstrid story but modern, in this Hiccup would be punk, of course the dragons are in the story and I’m also thinking of supernatural elements. It’s just an idea would you guys please let me know what you think in the reviews, guests as well please.  Also a caution for the torture scene. Any way enough from me!**

Astrid hummed in comfort, her body curling around the warm furs. She opened her eyes and frowned when she saw the space beside her was empty. Sitting up she clutched the blanket to her chest and looked around, she saw Hiccup’s green tunic beside her. Grabbing the article of clothing she slipped it on and stood. Clambering groggily downstairs she saw Hiccup sitting at his desk writing his brow furrowed in concentration. She walked over to him and trailed her hands softly around his shoulders before hugging him from behind.

“What are you doing?” she asked softly, he put his quill down and rested his hand against her arms.

“I decided to fill the book of dragons” he said quietly.

“You did?” she whispered happily.

“Well I figured if that lot knew more about the dragons they wouldn’t try so hard to kill them.” Astrid squealed happily and hugged him tightly pressing a big kiss on his cheek “Astrid, what on earth?”

“Well I’m just happy” she smiled resting her cheek against his Auburn hair. He grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap.

“Is that my tunic” he asked brushing her hair back. She nodded pressing her head under his chin.

“It was next to me, though it’s more a dress than a tunic, and its comfortable” she pouted.

“Something needs to be done about Spitelout” he said cracking the bones in his fingers.

“He’s not touched you has he?” she hissed out.

“It’s not me, it Snotlout” he said calmly locking his eyes with hers.

“Wait are you saying…”

“Yes” he said leaning back his Adams apple bobbing while he swallowed. His hand clutched her thigh and slowly rubbed his thumb in a soothing circle.

“What are you going to do kill him?” she asked.

“No, killing him would just make him escape all the pain he’s caused” he smirked bitterly. His fingers traced the now fading bruise on her neck.

“You’re making me sleepy” she muttered.

“Spitelout is heading out on a hunting trip today, alone, I intend to follow him, I’ll probably be gone a couple of days” he murmured pressing a kiss to her lips.

“I don’t want you to go” she mumbled against his lips wrapping her arms around his neck. He gripped her soft yellow strands and pulled her head back. There was a soft flush across her cheeks and chest.

“I’ll be back look after Toothless for me” he said.

“You’re not taking him?” she asked looking at him curiously.

“No not this time,” he stood and buckled on his cuirass, strapping his dagger and inferno on he walked out the door. Astrid sighed sitting on the chair her hands wringing together. Toothless waddled over to her and set his head on her lap, Astrid looked down at the big doe like eyes.

“Oh how can I refuse that face” she laughed scratching his head.

It had only taken her a few minutes to get dressed before she took Toothless out on his morning flight.

\---

Hiccup moved swiftly and silently through the forest, his eyes following Spitelout’s every move. His nimble frame moved through the branches leaping from tree to tree silently. As soon as they were far enough from berk Hiccup leapt forward and battered Spitelout over the head. He tied his limbs together and dragged him to a nearby cave. He tied him to a post and thrust a bottle of smelling salts under his nose. Spitelout sputtered and looked around; he saw Hiccup and his blood ran cold.

“Miss me?” Hiccup grinned.

“Let me go now!” Spitelout snarled.

“Or what” he spat angrily. “You’ll rape me then leave me for dead?” he laughed out. Using the dagger he split the back of Spitelout’s shirt open.

“What are you doing!” he shouted trying to turn around, it was then he heard the sound of a whip cracking the ground. Hiccup pulled it back and lashed a deep cut across his back. The scream that emitted from Spitelout sent a spark of pleasure down Hiccup’s spine.

“Like it?” Hiccup asked snickering “it’s a combat whip, made purely of metal, oh and I haven’t cleaned it so Thor knows what’s skittering on the surface.” He cracked the whip against Spitelout’s back ignoring the constant cries and pleads to stop. Hiccup barely flinched as the blood splattered across his face, he only smirked.

“I’m sorry you’re asking me to stop” Hiccup said walking closer to him “you’re actually begging me for mercy?” he question astounded. He gripped Spitelout’s jaw and jerked his face to the side. “You piece of shit” he snarled “the second I was gone you began to fuck your own son, how many others did you get your slimy hands on.” He stood up straight “trust me by the time I’m done with you, you’ll never lay a hand on anyone ever again.” Hiccup lit a small fire and began to heat a spoonful of vinegar over it. Spitelout let out a pitiful whimper tugging weakly on his binds “you see that fear” Hiccup said walking over with a now boiling spoon of vinegar. He grabbed his jaw and pulled his head up “that’s what I felt” he hissed before pouring the vinegar over one of his eyes. A shrill scream left Spitelout as the vision in his eye disintegrated. He pulled inferno from its sheath and ran it up Spitelout’s inner thigh before stabbing him directly between the legs and leaning in close. “Now you’ll never be able to hurt anyone else” he snarled lowly. He twisted the blade and pushed harder causing him to scream before passing out from the pain. Hiccup looked emotionlessly at the body of his worst childhood nightmare, “Pathetic” he muttered.

\---

Hiccup walked back towards his home with Astrid, he had dropped Spitelout at Gothi’s. The old woman had had nodded in understanding and agreed to treat him. Toothless bounded out the house, his tongue lolling out happily.

“Hey buddy I’m sorry I wasn’t here today, I’ll go flying all day with you tomorrow.” Hiccup said stroking the Nightfury’s snout. Toothless nodded happily and flew away to his perch and settling down for the night. Astrid stepped outside her eyes bleary with sleep; she climbed down to Hiccup and traced the blood marks on his face.

“Come on let’s get this off you” she said sleepily. He nodded calmly and watched Astrid collect a bucket of water from the hot spring. They both returned to the hut, Hiccup sat heavily on the bed. Astrid ran the warm cloth of water across his face. She rubbed it gently across his neck; she yawned and tugged at his armour. “Take this off and let’s sleep” she mumbled, he tilted her chin up and pushed his lips against her own. The tiredness she was feeling washed away instantly and she wrapped her legs around his waist pinning him to the bed. His hands ran up her thighs lifting his tunic as he went. She moaned quietly as she ground down against his erection, he gripped her arse and pushed her harder against him. She breathed out opening the ties of his trousers and freeing his erection before sinking down on him. Hiccup hissed out his back arching as he felt her hot walls tighten around him. She moved slowly her body revelling in the fullness that he could only provide. He grabbed her and pulled her body flat on top of his, she cried out when he gripped her arse and thrust upwards. He could feel her breath puffing against his neck; he let out a moan when he felt her become even wetter. His hand travelled down between her legs and began to rub her clit fast. Astrid’s blunt nails dug into his leather armour and her body trembled with his. Her walls contracting around his cock in her orgasm spurred on his own. She collapsed on top of him breathing hard; she pressed a shaky kiss to his neck before rolling over beside him.

“You know, I really enjoyed it” he said suddenly. Astrid looked up at him her mind reeling at what he just said.

“You’re talking about Spitelout aren’t you?” she asked quietly.

“Yes” he nodded “it was brilliant seeing him sobbing for mercy.” He rested a hand over his eyes and running his fingers through his hair.

“He won’t hurt anyone else?” she asked quietly, Hiccup shook his head and laughed loudly.

“No I made sure he would never be able to do to anyone what he did to me and Snotlout” he said with a soft snicker. Astrid sighed and stroked the side of his face looking at him with soulful eyes.

“You’re so different” she said quietly. He looked at her silently for a few moments, his green eyes boring deep into her own.

“I know” he said softly before kissing the top of her head.

\---

Hiccup had departed on his all day flight with Toothless while Astrid had decided to pay the chief a visit. She had come by with a sack of fish she had procured earlier with Stormfly, her mother had always told her never to show up to someone’s house empty handed. Her knuckles rapped against the hard wood of the door, the gruff confirmation of ‘enter’ sounded from the other side of the door. She entered and placed the fish by the fire.

“What can I do for you lass” Stoick said lowering his tankard.

“It’s Hiccup” she said quietly.

“Ah yes come, take a seat.” Astrid nodded and settled herself on one of the chairs and looked nervously at her chief.

“I’m worried about him” she said quietly “he’s become so volatile and angry, I don’t blame him.” She whispered looking away.

“I understand lass, you think his hatred will eventually get him killed” Stoick said wisely.

“Yes” Astrid nodded “I’m scared, I don’t want him to be consumed.”

“Talk to him” Stoick said. “Tell him your fears, after all you convinced him to talk to me, he will listen to you.”

“You really think so?” she asked.

“I know so” Stoick said smiling.

\--- 

Astrid had returned to the hut and saw Hiccup standing outside with his arms folded and his face grim. She knew instantly that he knew she had been to see his father. This was going to be difficult; she stood up straight and walked over to him.

 

 

 

                                                                                                                              


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay so a lot of smut blame my hormones LOL.**

Astrid sucked in a nervous breath as she approached Hiccup, his anger made him seem a lot taller and much more deadly. He grabbed her arm before hauling her inside and pinning her against the wall, her face was calm and her eyes were focused.

“You went to see my father” he said softly his gaze hard. She swallowed and nodded barely flinching as his fist collided with the wall. “About me I presume” he hissed, his whole body trembled with rage as she nodded.

“I needed an outside opinion,” she said calmly her eyes narrowing slightly.

“On what?” he snarled.

“On how your hate is consuming you” she whispered.

“Oh?” he said moving closer; she shuddered slightly when she felt his hot breath against her lips. Nodding she tried to hold his intense gaze, which was currently predatory.

“I don’t want to lose you” she whimpered softly looking away.

“Why do you think that” he snarled lowly.

“Hiccup, you have too much hatred, it’ll kill you eventually” she said, he opened his mouth to argue but she stopped him. “I’m not saying you’re not justified, what happened was awful” she said, Hiccup had gone quiet the predatory stare however did not leave his eyes. “But are you planning to live like this? Constantly hating everyone?” he leaned forward and gripped her arms before spinning her around and pinning her hard. She nearly shouted as pain exploded through her wrists, she could feel him pressing into her from behind. “What are you doing?” she cried out trying to escape his grasp. He pushed her skirt up and yanked her leggings down “you wouldn’t!” she gasped out in panic. His fingers brushed against the tight muscle of her arse. “Stop, stop, STOP!” she shouted out and abruptly the pressure was gone. She breathed harshly and straightened her clothing before turning towards him. His eyes were dark and his breathing was hard.

“Do you get it now” he said “that fear, that’s what I felt except he didn’t stop, he kept going even though I begged him to stop, you might like to know that his cock wasn’t the only thing that went up my arse.” He snarled lowly before storming out. Astrid sunk down to the floor, her body shaking; she had genuinely thought he would do it. She leant back trying to calm her panic, her tears spilled over and her heart thudded in her chest.

\---

Hiccup walked through the cove his temper at its peak, his hair stuck out having gone through a heavy raking with his fingers. Granted he could have taken it easy on Astrid, but she had outright asked him to forgive Spitelout. He heard the sharp snap of a twig, smirking he spread his arms wide. “So Snotlout what do you want?” he mocked turning around and facing the shorter Viking. Snotlout stepped forward gripping a hammer tight in his right hand. “Oh right, here to reclaim your fathers honour?” Hiccup sneered. Snotlout let out a war cry and charged at him, the edge of the hammer caught him on the lip and split the skin there. Snotlout pinned Hiccup underneath him and continued to shout.

“What did you do to my father” he screamed. Hiccup’s face had lost all humour and he now stared at Snotlout coldly.

“What the image in front of you wasn’t enough” Hiccup snarled. Snotlout cried and struck him across the face, again Hiccup made no move to defend himself.

“Why did you hurt my father?” Snotlout shouted tears falling from his eyes; he lifted Hiccup by the collar and continued to cry.

“You still love him” Hiccup said in astonishment, his eyes wide.

“Of course I do!” Snotlout shouted “He’s my father!”

“After everything he did!” Hiccup roared suddenly sitting up and throwing the Viking off him. He paced running his hands rapidly through his hair, tugging slightly. “Why! After everything he did to you!”

“You knew?” Snotlout whispered.

“Of course I fucking knew he did the same shit to me!” Hiccup shouted “did you honestly think I wouldn’t notice!”

“That’s why you attacked me!” Snotlout yelled standing up suddenly. Hiccup’s face slipped into a dark smile.

“Well done for figuring it out” he laughed out, “honestly Snotlout, your father’s a cunt.” Raising a hand Hiccup wiped the blood off his lip. He pressed his knuckles under his chin and looked at Snotlout, his eyes dark. “So I’ll ask again, why are you sticking up for him?” Snotlout went quiet his whole body trembling, a large tear rolled down his cheek.

“He’s my father” he whispered softly. Hiccup stared at Snotlout warily he sighed before lowering his arms he walked over to him. Kneeling down he pressed a hand under Snotlout’s chin and lifted his face up.

“You understand he won’t be able to touch you anymore” Hiccup said quietly his green eyes locking onto Snotlout’s. “You still have a strong attachment to him; I guess that’s something I could ever hope to understand, but I won’t stop, not until he’s a withering mess.” Snotlout’s tears continued to roll down his face “if you get in my way I will kill you Snotlout, do you understand?” the sobbing Viking nodded before closing his eyes. “Good” Hiccup said moving away and heading toward Gothi’s healing hut. Climbing up the steps he stopped in front of the wooden door, a large creek emanated from its hinges as he pushed it open. Spitelout stared at him wide eyed before scrambling to the other side.

“You’re not happy to see me? What a shame” Hiccup said walking forwards.

“What are you doing here?” Spitelout whimpered loudly.

“Oh just seeing how my best friend is doing” Hiccup snickered.

“You’re mad” Spitelout whispered.

At his words Hiccup gave a dramatic bow “guilty as charged” he stood up straight and folded his arms while leaning against a support beam. “So healing okay?” he asked.

“Why do you care?” Spitelout snarled.

“Well I don’t exactly want you to die, it’d be over way too soon” Hiccup sighed “rest up, this isn’t over” he grinned leaving the thunderstruck Viking alone in the hut.

\---

Hiccup had returned to the hut and saw Astrid sitting at the front her eyes narrowed dangerously. She had her arms folded and her fingers tapped on her arm. She walked to him and smiled.

“Feeling better?” she asked, he nodded calmly eyeing her “good” she sang before pulling her fist back and smashing him across the jaw. His head snapped to the side, his eyes moved and looked at her before he slowly looked back at her. “oh I’m sorry did that hurt?” she asked angrily moving to punch him again but this time he caught her wrist gently, she tried to hit him with her other hand but was stopped. Her face was a raging storm as she struggled to get out of his grasp.

“I deserved that” he said quietly.

“Did you believe otherwise?” she snarled, he shook his head.

“You understand now though don’t you?” his question took her by surprise and she stopped struggling.

“I don’t think I could ever understand Hiccup” she said calmly, “that feeling of violation could never be replicated unless you do it to me.”

“Are you suggesting I rape you?” he asked in astonishment his shoulders hunching forwards.

“Of course not, but I do want to know what it’s like” she said blushing brightly. He stared at her, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. “It’s just when you’re hand brushed me it felt really sensitive” her face going redder if possible.

“I really don’t know what to say” he said his eyes still wide.

“Well you don’t have to” she stammered wringing her hands.

“No I want to” he said suddenly “it’s just a bit to take in.” Tilting Astrid’s face up he kissed her softly, she sighed into his mouth and leaned in closer her body pressing against his own. Her blunt nails scratched across the leather of his flight suit, her fingers scrabbling to undo the buckles. Her hand rested against the side of his neck, her thumb rubbing against is stubble lined jaw. His tongue tangled with her own, she moaned feeling herself become aroused as he dragged her back into the hut. He pressed himself between her legs and began to grind his erection against her pussy. She huffed out and dropped herself back on the table feeling a small twinge of excitement when he lowered himself over her. He pushed off her red tunic and skirt leaving her in her leggings and breast bindings. She bit her lip when he pulled off his armour leaving him in just his trousers, she sat up slightly and ran her hand across his chiselled Muscles and six pack. She sat up properly and scratched her nails lightly across his nipples moaning when she watched his Adams apple bob as he swallowed. She flushed softly when she felt his hands trace her scars before grasping her thighs and kneeling between her legs.

“Wait what are you..?” she started but was cut off when Hiccup shushed her gently, pulling off her leggings he pressed his hands into her slick folds. Using his thumbs to spread her open he gave her a long lick before running his tongue around her clit. She moaned quietly pressing her arm over her eyes. One of her hands moved up her chest and rubbed her nipple softly. He took her clit between his lips and applied a harsh suction while grinding the bundle of nerves between his teeth. He pushed two fingers into her and massaged upwards. He pressed harder while sucking at a faster pace. She cried out her back arching as she squirted, Hiccup looked surprise before grinning and wiping his mouth.

“I guess we don’t have to worry about lubricant” Hiccup grinned. He slowly coaxed her to bend over the table. He pressed his hands into her wet folds, when his fingers were coated he slowly pushed one finger passed the tight muscle of her arse. She pressed her forehead against the cool wood of the table her whole body tensing. “If you don’t relaxed it’ll just hurt more on entry” he said in a soothing voice while carefully adding a second finger. Her breathing was heavy as his fingers brushed against the sensitive nerves of the muscle. A strangled moan left her as he slowly worked his fingers into her slowly stretching her. Hiccup moaned at the sight of her getting even wetter he could see her folds glistening with lubricant. He pushed his erection between her folds and began coating himself; Astrid bit her lip at each pass he made on her clit. He pulled away from her and removed his fingers from her. He then pressed the tip of his cock against the tight ring of muscle and slowly pushed in. Astrid’s nails dug into the wood her breath coming out in pants. There was a slight sting as her muscles stretched, her back arched into him. Hiccup let out a long strangled moan as he pushed in, he flung his head back when she tightened around him. “Fuck!” he hissed pressing his face into her neck and biting down. The pressure was become unbearable and they were both moaning loudly. Astrid gasped out and moved her fingers to her clit pinching and rubbing it in circular motions. She tightened around him hard when she barrelled into her orgasm, Hiccup shouted and released inside of her. He collapsed on top of her using his weight to avoid crushing her. Astrid closed her eyes revelling in the sensation of his hot breath hitting her ear. He pulled out of her and she sunk to her knees her body too exhausted to function properly. Getting a wet cloth Hiccup cleaned the both of them before lifting her up in his arms. He carried her to the bed and lay down next to her before settling down for the night.

 


	13. Chapter 13

The sound of the warning horn echoed throughout the entire village, Astrid jolted awake and leapt out of the bed, Hiccup following her. Despite her soreness she threw on her armour, grabbing her axe she leaped on Stormfly while Hiccup grabbed Toothless. Together they flew to the great hall where all the Vikings were amassing.

“What’s going on” Astrid yelled dismounting and running inside. Stoick turned to face her and Hiccup his face hard.

“Drago’s approaching from the south; he’ll be here by dawn.”

“That’s in forty minutes!” Hiccup snarled “how did you not notice him before then!” Stoick shot a dark glare toward a burly Viking.

“Our sentry clearly decided he wanted a wee rest” Stoick thundered.

“Alright you need be ready in thirty” Hiccup yelled “Astrid and I will mobilise the Dragons.” They ran out and mounted, taking off into the sky. Writing a hastily scrawled note he attached it to a Terrible Terror and launched it into the air. Hiccup could see the army on the horizon, his eyes narrowed in rage when he saw the armoured dragons and the chains leading into the water. The ocean trembled as a grey Bewilderbeast arose, Hiccup swore colourfully as it began to take control of the other dragons. Toothless jerked roughly in the hair and knocked Hiccup off his back, drawing his dagger he plunged it into the side of the cliff. Astrid was also thrown off Stormfly, she shouted in shock as she fell.

“Astrid” Hiccup roared stretching his hand out. She managed to angle her body toward him. He managed to catch her by the upper arm. A loud crack echoed as stone began to crumble around, they jerked downwards. A loud roar was heard as Toothless plummeted towards the water, Hiccup shouted his name. At the same time the dagger pulled free causing Hiccup and Astrid to fall towards the rocks which were being beaten by the brutal waves of the ocean.

\---

“Your Dragons are now mine” Drago roared having mounted the Nightfury, “your lives now belong to me!” He smirked down at the villagers and set his men loose on them. Neither man nor woman was spared from the torture. In a matter of hours he had succeeded in breaking most of the population of the village. Stoick had been placed in the centre of the village square and had been crucified, left to die slowly. He had been tied tightly by the ankles and wrists tightly, he grimaced when he suddenly realised that he could no longer feel his arms or legs. “How the mighty have fallen” Drago said walking towards him and poking his arms with his staff. Stoick bared his bloody teeth at him.

“You will pay for this” Stoick Snarled, “even if I die, you will pay.” Drago struck Stoick hard across the face.

“A dead man is off no concern to me” Drago laughed out before leaving. All of the villagers had been force into labour, feeding the armoured dragon and seeing to the Army’s needs. Gothi had been left untouched but was under threat if she did not treat their injured. Spitelout had hidden in the corner of her hut trembling in pain and fear.

The villagers had been given just enough food to survive and barely any rest. The Bewilderbeast’s icy breath had caused the weather to become much colder. Some were beginning to die from pneumonia and others had become incapable to work. Those ones were the ones who were executed and left to rot around the crucified and weakening Chief. Toothless and Stormfly had continued to remain under the Alpha’s control. One of the most lethal dragons was being used to slaughter and threaten the others. Gobber had been put in charge of maintaining Toothless’s tail should it become damaged. The old smith was under a constant watch and everything he had crafted was listed and placed under lock and key. All the villagers silently prayed to the gods for the help they did not deserve.

\---

Astrid whimpered quietly as pain exploded in her head, she could feel the soft waves of the ocean shore caressing her back. Sitting up she coughed up a small amount of water before finally remembered what had happened. Blood was coating her arm and the wound stung evilly. She looked around in shock and saw Hiccup on the other side of the shore, he had a large gash on the side of his forehead and blood covered his left eye. She ran towards him and pulled him from the water; he coughed violently and went into a spasm as his lungs struggled to expel the liquid. He vomited a large amount before wiping his mouth and resting on his elbows.

“My head” he grumbled clutching at his hair.

“What happened?” she asked helping him sit up.

“The alpha took control of the dragons” Hiccup said pushing himself to his feet.

“What are we going to do!” she shouted suddenly, Hiccup slapped her across the face before gently cupping her cheeks.

“We kill Drago,” he spoke softly “and we don’t panic.” The slap had done the trick and had calmed her down. “We need to get out of here” he said quietly heading towards the tunnel.

“Hiccup my brother!” a familiar voice echoed as the figure emerged from the mouth of the tunnel with several armed men and a skrill in chains behind him. Hiccup simply cocked his eyebrow at Dagur, the berserker he hadn’t seen since before he left berk. “My you’ve grown up and become quite the ladies’ man I’d wager” Dagur said approaching Hiccup and gripping his shoulders tightly.

“Well Dagur, joining Drago? You’re as pathetic as ever” Hiccup said icily, “let me guess you’re here to kill me?”

“Ah very observant,” Dagur ginned “well time to finish off Hiccup the useless” Hiccups spine snapped straight and his eyes lit with a stormy rage. The soldiers ran at him, Hiccup drew inferno and used his agility to its full potential. He dodged the clumsy blow and sliced at their legs and arms leaving them on the floor wailing from the pain. Astrid had sliced the head off the few that had tried to detain her, the axe was bloodied and small flecks covered her face.

“You see Dagur” Hiccup said stepping over the moaning bodies, he looked at one of the berserkers disinterested before stabbing the blade into his stomach and twisting. “I’m not the same as I was” his eyes held a dangerous glint that caused Dagur to step back involuntarily.

“You’re Nightfury is now Drago’s” Dagur sneered “you’re defenceless.”

Hiccups lip curled upwards and he bared his teeth in a terrifying dragon like hiss “the second he’s dead, and the Alpha is defeated he will return to me.”

“You think you can defeat him!” Dagur laughed his eyes wild with his long lost sanity. The skrill that was standing idly behind him charged forward towards Hiccup. He dodged quickly before turning towards Astrid.

“Don’t kill him; just knock him out if you can!” Hiccup yelled out running towards the skrill, Astrid gave a curt nod and smack the skrill across the head with the blunt side of her axe. Startled the skrill wailed angrily beginning to charge up the lightning stored in his body. Astrid leapt on top of the skrill and began smacking it on the top of its head until it gave an odd groan and collapsed unconscious. Hiccup helped her off the skrill and looked at Dagur “utterly defenceless” he said softly walking towards the berserker who laughed gleefully and charged at him. Hiccup kicked him in the ribs before pinning him down on the ground. He grabbed his red hair and hauled him up while twisting the blunt side of inferno hard against his side. Hiccups hot breath traced against Dagur’s ear “I’ve already started to break the first who wronged me” his grip on Dagur’s hair tightened and pulled his head back violently “who knew the second one would come to me so quickly.”

“I’ll never regret it” Dagur laughed “you were so tight, it was heaven.” Hiccup smirked darkly his eyes taking on an eerie glow he smashed the berserker’s face into the rock and licked his lips leaning down.

“I can’t wait to break you, but alas I have a village to reclaim so that’ll have to be for later” he punched Dagur hard on his temple and watched the burly man drop unconscious. He stood tying him with the chains that were on the skrill before walking to Astrid to check on her. He placed a gentle hand on her and was surprised when she whimpered looking away. His eyes narrowed as he watched her, her breathing was heavy, she had a strong flush running up from her chest, and her pupils were dilated. He gripped her by the waste and shoved his hand down the front of her leggings, he moaned when he felt her dripping and swollen sex. He pulled his hand out and observed the sticky fluid “you enjoyed watching that” he asked softly pressing his fingers against her lips. She opened her mouth and began to suck on his fingers. “Let’s get the village back and I’ll make it up to you” he said calmly removing his fingers, Astrid nodded licking her lips and following him through the cave.

**Okay guys I thought I’d ask your opinion on this, basically I was writing the Dagur scene and my brain was going ‘Dagur gets dominated by Hiccup and Astrid watches, then threesome ensues’ if you think it’s a good idea let me know, oh and guests don’t hold back! :D**

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay there are a few mixed views about the idea, so what I’ll do is add it as a one shot story separately so those who want to read it can find it on my page and those who don’t can continue to read the story without having it ruined in their eyes, just to clarify it wouldn’t be rape, Dagur would be willing I don’t think I could ever bring myself to write anything more than suggested rape to represent trauma. So keep an eye on my page for those who want to read it. Thank for your views : D. and bloody hell I didn’t think I would write this so quickly ha ha ha.**

Astrid and Hiccup had managed to climb into the surface of the village. Hiccup gagged and vomited when the smell of necrotic flesh reached his senses, Astrid dragged him behind a hut and rubbed his back gently while silently praying that they wouldn’t be heard. She looked over into the town square and froze when she saw the familiar burly figure on the crucifix, her eyes welled up slightly.

“Hiccup” she whispered and pointed when he looked over his body froze his eyes wide with shock.

“I need to speak to him” he said quietly, there where currently no guards around bound chief, clearly they no longer perceived him as a threat.

“Be careful I’ll keep watch” Astrid said urging him on. Hiccup walked towards the crucifix grimacing as he stepped on the squelching flesh of the bloated corpses.

“Father” Hiccup said quietly, Stoick looked up warily coughing up a small amount of blood.

“Hiccup” he rasped quietly his eyes squinting as even the smallest of light stung his pupils.

“You’re not long for this world” Hiccup said softly his face for the first time holding no hatred only pity “even if I get you down you will die, I can end your suffering if you so wish it.”

“Son, I’m sorry for everything you’ve gone through, everything I’ve put you through” Stoick shook his body seizing before a wretched cough left him “I leave this village to you my boy, please protect it as you would Astrid.” Hiccup nodded gently his gaze cold and hardened, in that small moment Stoick trembled at thought of how brutal his son had become.

“I forgive you” Hiccup said softly unsheathing the dagger and holding over Stoick’s heart “I will look after the village and everything in it.”

“Thank you, Hiccup my son, I’m proud of you” Stoick smiled his tears disappearing into his burly beard. Hiccup grit his teeth and surged the dagger forward, Stoick let out a soft breath and closed his eyes falling into eternity with a smile on his face.

“Well that was quite the show” a rough voice edged with sand paper echoed around him. Hiccup turned around his gaze unforgiving; Drago was smirking at him while one of his men held Astrid tightly.

“I’m sorry Hiccup” she gasped “they got the jump on me.” The man shouted a command of silence smacking Astrid across the face. Hiccup twitched wanting to rip the man limb from limb, but if he lost his cool he would be killed in an instant.

“You killed your own father, now how about you kill your best friend” Drago sneered. At his words Toothless was brought forward, he was snarling his pupils narrow almost disappearing into the emerald of his eyes. He approached Hiccup snarling enraged, Hiccup sheathed his dagger and walked carefully towards Toothless stretching out his hand.

“Come back to me bud” he said quietly resting a hand against Toothless’s snout. “You’re my best friend” Toothless let out a quiet wail his body jerking around trying to pull his head away from his hand. His pupils continued to dilate and constrict “you are my best friend bud” Hiccup repeated softly, Toothless struggled a little more before his pupils dilated and he gave Hiccup a gummy smile. Hiccup heaved himself onto Toothless back “Honestly Drago you chose the wrong village to attack” Hiccup snarled before launching into the air. Toothless sent out a large plasma blast into the sky as the Grey Bewilderbeast attempted to take control of him. A loud rumble was heard as the white Bewilderbeast rose up from under the water. Hundreds of dragons swarmed around the village shooting blasts at the grey dragon while the white locked tusks with it. Cloud jumper soared up and blasted several of Drago’s men and berserkers.

“Fight!” Drago roared climbing up on the grey Bewilderbeast. The number of dead enemies outnumbered the deceased villagers; the armoured dragons began to break free as the grey one was overwhelmed. Hiccup shot downwards with Toothless weaving in and out of the multiple strikes. The Nightfury grabbed Drago and tossed him to the ground. Landing Hiccup jumped off of Toothless and tossed inferno at Drago impaling him in the hand as he reached for his spear. Drago screamed as Hiccup yanked the blade out and thrust it into Drago’s back.

“You chose the wrong village to attack” Hiccup snarled as the Grey Bewilderbeast fell into the water dead. Valka stood with Cloudjumper her staff shaking towards Drago angrily, the other dragons grouped around him and Hiccup smirked sheathing inferno. “He’s all yours guys” Hiccup said leaving Drago to the dragons. Blood curdling screams ripped through the village as the dragons tore him and all of his men apart. A soft body barrelled into him, Astrid had her arms locked around his neck hugging him tightly. Hiccup stroked her back softly kissing the top of her head.

“My father has left the village to me” Hiccup said loudly turning towards everyone “if it were up to me I would let you all die.” He paused before looking at Astrid briefly “but I have a few people I want to protect, and they would be sad of your demise.” The villagers slowly began to smile before cheering loudly; Valka had landed and ran over to Hiccup pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

“I’m proud of you son, your father would be too” she said softly cupping his cheek.

\---

It had taken time to clean up the bodies in the village and hold all of the funerals, much pain and anguished was painted into the buildings but where dulled out with the population of dragons that seemed to lift everyone’s spirits. Valka had moved back into her house, she requested that Hiccup and Astrid stay with her but the couple politely declined feeling very happy with their current spot by the hot spring. Gothi had officially dubbed Hiccup as chief and he’d been extremely busy the first few weeks, the skrill had been set free and Dagur shoved into a dungeon until Hiccup could get around to dealing with him. Hiccup had designed multiple perches and feeding stations for the dragons, a lot of the villagers had bonded with the dragons making life on Berk much easier.

It was late in the night when Hiccup had ordered one of the guards to bring Dagur to his house, he had requested that Astrid go inside and wait for him, little did he know she had perched by one of the windows fully intent on watching. The guards had dropped Dagur by Hiccups feet and left leaving the berserker to the chief’s mercy. Dagur sat up and had begun to laugh hysterically, “oh brother, together again!” Hiccup smirked at Dagur before grabbing his jaw tightly.

“Your voice is severely irritating” he whispered before crushing his jaw. Dagur screamed out and pulled himself away from Hiccup clearly not expecting the violence. The now chief pulled out a few throwing knives and pinned Dagur to the ground by piercing all of his limbs. He shouted trying to dislodge his limbs, Hiccup laughed quietly before pulling out the combat whip. He threw his whole body into the strike cutting deeply into the berserker’s skin. Blood began to pool and coagulate around him, Dagur was screaming out jumbled curses on account of his broken jaw. Astrid let out a soft breath as she watched Hiccup throw his whole body into the lashings, he hadn’t bother putting on his cuirass and she could see each of his lean muscles move in tandem. The Nightfury tribal tattoo added to his deadly appearance, especially when he drew inferno and stabbed Dagur in between the legs making sure he would never again be able to hurt another. She bit her lip as the lack of physical intimacy began to catch up with her. She could feel her lower lips and clit swell with excitement.

Hiccup walked towards Dagur and pulled a pair of tongs from his pocket. He walked towards him and gripped his tongue before ripping it out and forcing him to swallow the appendage, Dagur vomited violently “I hope you enjoy my little gift, the agony you’ll suffer for the next several days will be ecstatic” Hiccup said softly “well for me anyway” he stood and whistled sharply, the guards arrived swiftly “get him out of my sight and clean up this shit” they nodded swiftly bowing to the chief and took the whimpering man away. Hiccup looked tiredly at the blood coating his hands his body shivering excitedly. He stepped into the hut and looked at Astrid surprised. She had been standing by the door waiting for him her face flushed and her hair pleasantly messy. “You watched” he said softly advancing on her, instead of cringing away in fear her body sang ecstatically. She traced her hands up his chest running over the tattoo while biting her lip. He bent down and began to gently nip a line from her neck up to her ear.

“I missed you” she said softly stroking his hair. He pulled off her leggings and growled when he saw her slick pussy glistening in the moonlight. “do you know how many times I lay awake fingering myself, trying to orgasm” she whispered the alluring words into his ear causing him to moan a press against her. “I couldn’t” she whispered tilting her head back as he sucked on her neck. He ran his hands across her body the blood on his hands leaving lines akin to tribal markings. A low rumble emitted from his throat and he began to play with her clit while she reached down and stroked the thick outline of him through his trousers. “Hiccup” she breathed his name her hands rubbing his abs. She suddenly pushed him back and dropped to her knees untying the laces she pulled his trousers down and took his burning erection in her hand. She smirked up at him her eyes clouded over in lust; Hiccup gently threaded his fingers into her ice gold strands giving his silent consent. She gave an experimental lick to the thick mushroom head before taking him into her mouth. He moaned leaning against the table his knuckles turning white as he gripped the edge.

“Fuck” he snarled violently jerking his hips. Astrid moved with him in order to prevent gagging. She ran her tongue along the underside of his cock before tonging the slit. He abruptly pulled her away and bent her swiftly over the table while biting into her shoulder.

“Yessss” she hissed as he slipped into her, she could feeling him burning pleasantly in her abdomen. Hiccup was being particularly vocal, a clear indication that she hadn’t been the only one affected by the lack of physical contacts. Her gasps were breathless and her hips were rapidly bruising causing pain to mingle with the pleasure. Neither of them lasted very long, Orgasming in tandem the both huffed out trying to catch their breath. He lowered them onto the furs by the fire pit and rested his head against her chest. She looked down at him curiously.

“Just let me stay here” he whispered resting his cheek against her heart. She could feel a slight wetness on her breast and side not bothering to ask him about it but instead stroking his head comfortingly. Her nails traced the tattoo her mind drifting off while she gently massaged his sore muscles.


	15. Chapter 15

  
**Sup guys, sorry for disappearing for so long! This story is starting to head to the end; I’ve got one chapter left in this. The story is reaching the end And I feel anymore chapters will end up being waffle.**  
Hiccup sat in the council meeting rubbing his temples tiredly. He was slowly becoming more and more frustrated with everybody’s complaints. Astrid was busy helping arrange the space required for the dragons to be living amongst them.  
“What’s going to happen to Spitelout” one of the council members asked.  
“That’s not your concern.” Hiccup replied his own eyes narrowing dangerously.  
“He was a well-respected Viking!” anther cried. At his words Hiccup burst into laughter, and this was genuine.  
“Ah you lot are so stupid” he breathed. “I will deal with Dagur and Spitelout in my own time.” He said lowly. “And if you don’t want to face the same fate I suggest you shut your mouths and get on with your lives.”  
“Are you threatening us!” the first council member who had spoken stood abruptly.  
“Was it that obvious” Hiccup snorted sarcastically “you know very well I never break my word” he said lowly. “Any more complaints of the day?” he asked when the others shook their heads he smirked and whistled. The guards brought in a Viking, several gasps of recognition echoed through the hall. It was Spitelout, blind in one eye and completely mangled, his fingers were bloody due to having his fingernails ripped out every time they grew back. He was being dragged by the hair and was making pathetic whimpering noises. Hiccup stood and walked over to him before crouching down. He caressed a hand across Spitelout’s cheek before gripping his jaw and pulling his head up. “I think an example needs to be made” he sneered. Spitelout whimpered when he saw the iridescent green eyes of the chief. Hiccup snarled and grabbed the Viking by the hair and dragged him out into the town square. “Gather the villagers” he said his eyes narrow as he spoke to his guards. They bowed their heads and ran off. He tied Spitelout to the same Post which his father had been tortured. He smirked as all the villagers gathered and gasped in horror at Spitelout’s state. “Do you all see this vermin?” Hiccup purred gripping his jaw. “He wronged me greatly, however if you would like to know I suggest you talk to your children” Hiccup snickered. “I guarantee they’ll have an interesting tale to tell.” A large wooden tub was brought out and Spitelout was settled inside, he blinked in confusion as the guards began to paint his body and head with milk and honey.  
“What are you doing?” one of the villagers asked. Hiccup laughed coldly and turned towards them.  
“This man is merely paying for his crimes, the insects attracted to the honey and milk will slowly decay him” Hiccup said softly before looking in mild mirth at the shocked villagers. “I’m sorry were you expecting a loving and benevolent leader?” He said softly as the guards continued their work. “I will provide for this village and offer protection, but if any one crosses me…well you’ll see for you now won’t you.” Hiccup folded his arms.  
“Please just kill me!” Spitelout begged his speech slightly warbled.  
“Mercy is something you will not receive from me” Hiccup said. “He is to be fed and given water until the decaying process has finished,” he turned his head to the villagers “if anyone interferes and puts him out of his misery you will meet the same fate.” The dark look in his eyes caused everyone to shrink back. Hiccup ruled over Berk with an iron fist; however loyalty did not go unrewarded. Those who did not try to betray him or kill him where kept well fed. Their lives were peaceful so long as they lived by the rules which were far from unreasonable. Astrid had become head of the Berk guard and helped to keep everyone in line. With her vigilance the crime rate in Berk had dropped to practically zero.  
Several days had passed and Spitelout was swimming in his own excrement and the maggots had begun eating away at his flesh slowly. He would cry and beg to be released, and at some point had even decided to attempt a hunger strike. However the guards simply held his mouth open and force fed him. It was later on that day that Snotlout had come to visit, he stood awkwardly gazing at the mess that was identified as his father.  
“Son please help me” he begged. Snotlout looked away from him as tears fell from his eyes.  
“You made my life hell” Snotlout whimpered he was shaking.  
“If that little runt had never left I wouldn’t have touched you!” Spitelout shouted.  
“DON’T BLAME THIS ON HIM!” Snotlout screeched, “IF IT WASN’T HIM IT WAS ME IF IT WASN’T ME IT WOULD HAVE BEEN SOMEONE ELSE!” He wailed loudly tears falling from his eyes. “we may share blood but you were never my father, not in spirit.” He whispered trembling.  
“How dare you” Spitelout spat.  
“You can’t hurt me anymore!” Snotlout screamed. A hand came down gently on Snotlout’s shoulder, the shorter Viking looked up. Hiccup was staring down at him.  
“Tuffnut, take Snotlout away from here” he said his voice soft as he continued to stare at Spitelout who was currently whimpering. Hiccup watched as they left before turning to Spitelout his face morphing in disgust.  
“You have nothing” Hiccup said lowly looking down at him “you’re a disgrace to all Vikings” he smirked. “You’ve lost everything, no one cares for you” he said softly “and even if they did they’re too afraid to help you.” The said Viking broke down into tears his whole body shacking. “even at deaths door you still behave disgracefully” Hiccup snarled. “Though you should feel happy, with you finally dead you can rot in Hel and Dagur can take your place.” He laughed walking away from the square.  
“You visit Spitelout?” Astrid asked stepping into stride with him. He nodded in response before running his hand through his hair.  
“It’ll be a shame when he dies” Hiccup sighed “but I can still play with Dagur” he purred, the sound vibrated through his chest. Astrid looked up at him her tolerance for violence and death had risen. She became severely aroused whenever he would display violent behaviour; it was almost coming to a state where she was craving it. Her mind was in constant emotional turmoil she knew what she was feeling was not right according to the social norms. Unbeknownst to her she had stopped to watch him walk ahead of her, his spine was straight and he walked confidently. She could see the marks carved into his leather armour and how the material fitted comfortably.  
“What are you thinking so hard about?” His voice snapped her out of her stupor and she looked up at him.  
“Just that the rotten apple really does injure its neighbours” she said softly shaking her head.  
Hiccup cocked an auburn brow and walked over to her before resting his hands on her shoulders. “What is it?” he asked leaning down to look into her eyes. Her mouth opened and closed before she smiled.  
“I’ll tell you later” she grinned. Hiccup let out a disapproving hum before giving in and pressing a simple kiss to her lips, he then turned and called toothless.  
“I’ll be going on patrol and when I come back you either tell me or I’ll draw it out” He said simply mounting the night fury.  
“Stop giving me hard decisions to make” she sighed nonchalantly. He growled low in his throat and took off into the skies.

* * *

  
Astrid sat in the hot spring while Stormfly had decided to go on a food run. She had spent all day helping build pens and ensuring that the security in Berk was at its best. The hot water helped to sooth her muscles and the grease from her hair washing off. She touched the small scars that Hiccup had left on her body when they had first met after years. She had re-payed him in kind and felt slightly proud when she found the small ones from her. She pinned her hair up and leant back closing her eyes. She had a strange desire to provoke his anger; his eyes had glowed with malignancy when he had spoken to her. Over the course of time he had proven that he would never deliberately hurt her. She groaned and turned around crossing her arms on the stones by the edge of the hot spring and burying her head in her arms. She looked up when she heard the familiar squawk of Stormfly and looked up to see the triumphant dragon approach with a full basket of fish around her neck.  
“Can you put them by the hut girl?” Astrid asked laughing mildly when the Nadder set the basket down before waddling over to her and giving an affectionate nuzzle before going off to sleep in her pen. Astrid brushed her fringe back and sighed dipping her face into the water, her body twitched slightly when she heard the familiar whistle of the Nightfury. She tensed up immediately in giddy excitement, out of the corner of her eye she saw Hiccup dismount Toothless and removed the saddle, bidding the dragon a good night. He looked at Astrid with an irritated stare before walking over to her and crouching down. She looked up at him from her spot in the water. She smiled cocking her head to the side “nice flight?” she asked softly.  
“No,” he sneered “I ran into berserkers who were looking for Dagur” she looked up at him when he spat out the Berserker chief’s name. She leaned up slightly her trained eyes zeroing in on the blood splattered across his clothing and face.  
“Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine” he hummed lowering his hand and affectionately stroking the side of her face. "They aren't though" he grinned before gripping her jaw and tilting her head up.  
"What were you thinking about this morning?" He asked his fingers tangling into her hair and massaging her scalp. She rose from the water ignoring the sharp bite of cold air on her skin. She stuttered slightly before swallowing and leaning into him. She pressed her lips against his ear and spoke in a soft whisper.  
"I think you've made me crave your violent side" she murmured. He looked at her before laughing lowly.  
"I remember the day when I first realised I enjoyed the bloodlust." He said slowly stroking her hair. "It was quite exhilarating" he said pushing his lips against her own. She kissed him back and sighed when his arms wrapped around her pulling her closer.  
"Chief!" Came the abrupt shout.  
"What!" Hiccup snarled enraged shielding Astrid.  
"It's Dagur! He's gone" the guard replied. Hiccups face split into a dark smirk.  
"Very well lets go get him shall we" he said his eyes lidded.

 


	16. chapter 16

**Hey guys I’m sorry for my long absence, been having a lot going on lately and I’ve struggled to balance everything. I hope you enjoy the last chapter of this story :D.**

Wings flapped heavily in the air as they pursued Dagur.  
“How he managed to get out in the condition I left him” Hiccup laughed.  
“He can’t get away” she shouted “not after everything he did!” she yelled patting Stormfly to calm the nervous dragon that could sense her rider’s distress. They flew before Toothless suddenly dived  
“Follow me” Hiccup yelled at Astrid who dived along with them. She caught a glimpse of red hair and scowled.  
“Stormfly fire!” she yelled. The Nadder growled and fired a Magnesium blast and caught Dagur on the leg. The said berserker cried out in pain and fell rolling to the floor.  
“Nice one” Hiccup laughed drawing a bow and firing two shots both of which went into his arms. Dagur wailed in pain before laughing.  
“Its official brother you’re crazier than I am.” Dagur laughed out while trying to pull himself out from his current pinned position.  
“What me? Crazy?” Hiccup asked bored “seriously you couldn’t have come up with a better insult” Hiccup snorted while hovering. Toothless landed and Hiccup slid off the dragon and walked towards Dagur while sheathing the bow and swinging a short sword. “it’s a shame you were caught so early” Hiccup sighed “honestly I’m rather disappointed” he murmured, “it would have been more fun if you had almost gotten away, almost” he said purring the last word his eyes slightly wide as he smirked down at him. Astrid breathed as she watched him walk forward; she shook her head slightly and groaned. He had managed to work his way into her mind, as a warrior she always had the slight thrill of killing. She would always to a point enjoy how her enemies would fall by her axe. Since reuniting with Hiccup her morals had completely switched over, she found that more and more she was enjoying watching her enemies fall. She was enjoying watching them being tortured, not by herself but by him. She found her eyes drawn to how he would throw his body into each swing, how his eyes would light up in the dim lighting of the moon light, mimicking the flickering of a flame. She bit her lip hard and sighed quietly as she walked over to him her hands running up his back as she looked up at him. Her lips where close and her breath hot against his ear, her eyes slid shut and she whispered softly, her hand ran across his wrist and she sucked in a deep breath. Hiccup looked pleasantly surprised as he looked down at her, his lips curled up into a smirk and he swung the blade down into Dagur’s stomach. The berserker cried out in pain and gurgled as blood spilled from his mouth. She breathed as she watched him fall her chest heaving.  
“Is that all of them?” she asked softly as she rested a hand against his back and he sighed leaning his head back his Adams apple bobbing as he swallowed.  
“There are still a few more but we’ll talk about them later” he said quietly his eyes dark as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her along. He sighed quietly as he kissed her and her eyes slid shut her breath catching in her throat as her head fell back to accommodate his height. “Come on” he said smirking slightly as they headed back to the dragons and took off into the sky.


End file.
